I Never Thought I'd Lie About Having Amnesia
by otakucraze
Summary: GaaraxOC A girl from a different dimension is transported to the Naruto world where mysteries from her life seem to unfold, like where she was born, who her parents were, WHAT is inside her... Set after Timeskip, slightly off canon slightly OOC
1. Beginnings

Hello all! I decided to try a Naruto fic… My Sesshy one is on Hiatus for now…. Yeah. I do not Own ANYTHING, except for Kaze, Mizu, Yuki, Yurasu, Raikou, and Kasai.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter One

Eighteen people walked into a clearing and created a circle. Twelve of the said people were older, six male, six female, and obvious parents to the six children in the middle of the circle.

"Are you guys all sure you want to do this to our children?" One of the mothers asked.

"Yes, we have to wait for _them_ to show up first though." A father answered.

After waiting for hours the parents led their children through the forest and the children gasped when they saw what was in front of them. Six huge demons sat calmly, obviously waiting for the parents and their children to arrive.

"About time you come" One of the demons, a silver fox with four tails said, then crouched down in front of a little girl no older then four. "Hi cutie" He said then licked the girl. She stood their shocked as the demon sat back up and chuckled. "So I guess the deal is back on then?" The silver fox asked

"Yes" a father of one of the children answered "We will allow you to reside inside our children and take them to a different dimension until trouble comes and they are able to come back here to keep the peace."

"Good" A bobcat said. "Now which one of you lovely children is from the fire country?" He asked. A little boy raised his hand shaking. The oversized bobcat smiled and asked "What is your name?"

"K-Kasai" the boy, Kasai answered.

"Follow me then, Kasai." The bobcat said as he walked further into the forest, Kasai's parents following along as well.

"And you dear" The silver fox said "What is your name?" He asked to the girl he licked not so long ago.

"Kaze" The silver fox smiled down at the girl as a striking yellow ocelot asked the children

"Which one of you is from the lightning country?" A little boy raised his hand "What is your name?"

"Raikou" He answered

"Follow me then"

"Which country are you from Kaze" The silver fox asked the little girl

"Wind country" The fox's smile grew.

"Would you like to stroke my fur?" The little girl smiled and nodded her head "Don't be afraid, little Kaze; after all, this may be the last time you are able to do so." The little girl nodded again and ran up the silver fox as he lowered his head to the ground so the little girl could reach. Shaky hands reached up to pet the fox's massive ears, but once the little girl dug her hands into the silky, silver hair of the fox, the said fox began to purr uncontrollably. She smiled and continued to pet the gigantic animal.

"Which one of you is from the rock country?" A large Coyote asked and a boy stepped forward. "Your name?"

"Yurasu," the boy answered and followed the Coyote away from the others, the girl's parents in tow.

"Which one of you squirts is from the water country?" A crocodile asked and a girl stepped forward "Name?"

"Mizu" he answered and followed the crocodile, along with his parents away from the remaining six people.

"I take it you are from the snow country then?" A snow leopard asked the other child, besides Kaze, the girl nodded. "May I ask your name?" she asked

"Yuki" the girl said and she, and her parents, followed the snow leopard away from the clearing. The silver fox then addressed the girl still stroking his soft fur.

"Kaze" the fox said seriously. The girl, who had thought that she did something wrong jumped back and began to apologize. The fox chuckled and licked Kaze again. "Sweetie, you did nothing wrong, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." The little girl nodded. "Do you want to see new places?" the girls face lit up and nodded her head in such a manner that the giant fox was convinced the pint-sized girl was going to make her head fly off. "Would you like to learn new jutsus?" The girl nodded again

"And… do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you a lot!" Kaze squeaked. The fox smiled, ducked his head down and got his head close to the four-year old.

"Would you like me to always be with you and to never leave you?" The girl nodded again. The fox smiled and licked the girl once more. He looked at the girl's parents. "Wish your child goodbye; you will probably never see her in your lifetime again." Kaze looked confused.

"Why won't I see Oca-san and Otou-san again?" she asked the fox.

"Because, oh sweet Kaze-chan, you and I will be traveling to a place where no one from this place has seen before" The girl nodded again and hugged her parents for the last time, then turned to the fox once more. "Close your eyes" she did automatically. There was a bright white light shining and then right after immense pain for her part before she collapsed on the cold hard ground, not even noticing the five bodies next to her, or the sign above her that read 'Orphanage'.

Years Later

The six children woke up, Kaze first as she poured water on each of her friends, before filling the bucket up again and dumping the rest on a particular sleeping boy, by the name Yurasu.

"Aaah, stupid girl, what is your problem?!" He screamed as she smirked.

"Time for you to wake up" she sang sweetly to annoy him "Don't forget to wake your friends" she sang in the same voice to annoy him further as she left the room and got some oatmeal from the kitchen and sat down to her two best friends, Raikou and Kasai. After breakfast they walked to the school they all went to, Canyon City High School, and all groaned when they got there. This was their daily tradition whenever they seen the school, or got there every morning. They were all bright students, but as such thought that school was a waste of time and stupid. They all waited the long hours before they could do their 'after school activities'. Kaze was known for being a master of Dim Mak (death touch), Capoeira (dance-style martial arts), and Aikido (Aikido uses very few punches and kicks. Instead, the attackers force is redirected into throws, locks and restraining techniques. Aikido training teaches the use of several martial arts weapons such as Tento, Jo and Bokken.). Likewise, Raikou was known for being a master at Hapkido (a mixture of Karate, Judo, and Aikido) Kendo (Japanese sword fighting) and Jujitsu. Kasai was a master at Kali (martial arts that utilizes weapons when attacking), Taekwondo (which places great emphasis on fast, spectacular kicking techniques with very few hand strikes), and Sambo (a form of wrestling that employs strikes, takedowns, throws, joint-locks and teaches defense against weapons.). They each practiced for days on end and would love to fight each other to see their hard work pay off and in turn get stronger.

Ah yes the other reason the three of them hated going to school.

"Hey losers" Yurasu said as he and his 'posse', which included Yuki and Mizu as well as other preps and jocks, laughed, pushed or laughed as they pushed the three friends aside.

"Jerks"

"Yep, every single one of them"

"Can't wait for this day to end"

Inside they went their separate ways. They may have been smart, but they never did any of their homework because they were too busy training to five a flying freak about what the teachers wanted.

Lunch was easily their favorite subject; as such it was the only one where they could all be together. Of course the downside was Yurasu and his cronies, their negative remarks, and the detentions that usually followed (if they did not run fast enough, or did not have someone to vouch for them), but they were all together and that's all that mattered to them.

After their school day they walked down to their different extra-curricular activities to finish their day the right way. Kaze went to Dim Mak, Kasai went to Taekwondo, and Raikou went to Hapkido. However, instead of the regular events that happened, today was totally different. In the middle of each of their training, when each had a short ten minute break, where they would each meet each other and have a snack to rejuvenate themselves of lost energy, a bright light stopped them, and they were each rendered unconscious and unknowingly went to the places of their birth.

Kaze's POV

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes before shutting them again

'Such bright light; where am I?' I thought, utterly confused as I opened my eyes to see my surroundings, hoping that I could spread some light on where I was. I instantly saw a nurse 'Damn, I am in a hospital' I thought angrily as we made eye contact. She gasped and immediately walked out of the room. 'That was odd' I thought as three oddly dressed people came into the room.

"Where am I?" I said, slowly sitting up

"Sunagakure" One said, he had red hair and had massive amounts of eye-liner around his eyes.

"Where is 'Sunaga-whatever-it-was-you-said'?" I asked

"Do you have amnesia? Sunagakure is the hidden village in the wind country, one of the five major countries in this world! And have more respect to the Kazekage when he so generously allowed you into this village" the other boy said. This one was definitely older than the first one that spoke, he wore an odd black outfit that had a hood; that was up on his head and made him look like he had cat-ears. That, however, was not the weirdest thing about this guy though; the weirdest thing about this guy was the fact he had this purple-ish make-up all over his face.

"Kazekage? What is that?" I asked, more confused then before.

"I think she does have amnesia. Girl what is your name, do you remember?" The third person said; however, this one was a girl. She had what looked like a large fan on her back, and had blonde hair pulled up into four ponytails in the back of her head. From what I could tell, she was the oldest. Her blue eyes held sympathy that the other two boys lacked.

'Amnesia… I guess I will go with that' I thought as I shook my head no.

"Then we have nothing else to discuss." The boy whom cat-boy said was 'Kazekage' said as the three of them turned to leave. Immense pain went through my head at that moment as the pain seemed to be concentrated on my head. I clutched my head as I choked back a scream. I put my head between my knees to try to block out the pain running through my body, but it did not help at all. Memories that I didn't know existed came into my mind in what seemed like someone was fast-forwarding. A child, perhaps four, following her parents into the forest and coming across six gigantic demons in front of her. A silver fox asking her questions, such as 'What is your name?' and 'what country are you from?' and the girl answering 'Kaze' and 'Wind country' a bright light, immense pain, and waking up in the orphanage afterward. I groaned as the pain subsided and I laid myself back on the bed.

"What did you remember" the Kazekage asked

"My name," I said "And it's Kaze, also the fact I can fight" I lied. "Also that I am from the wind country," I said as an after-thought.

"Do you know where in the wind country you are from" the Kazekage asked

"No" I said.

"Are you up to walking" The girl said.

"I think so" I said sitting up

"Follow me then" the Kazekage said as he left the room. I tentatively placed my feet on the ground and stood up holding onto the bed for extra safety. I sighed; glad in knowing if I can stand without feeling woozy, then I could walk. I calmly walked out the door following the Kazekage with the girl next to me and the cat-boy behind me.

I followed them outside and into the hot blistering sun that comes only to a desert.

"Where are we going?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"Since you do not know where in the wind country you are from, you will stay with us. Also, I wish to see you fighting abilities. Are you a ninja" he answered, never turning to actually talk to me

'Ninja?! What the hell? I don't understand… might as well play this amnesia thing as much as possible though'

"I don't remember, but I am pretty sure I am not"

"Makes sense, you don't have a hitai-ate" cat-boy said. "Interesting clothes by the way" he said as an after thought

'What's wrong with my clothes, it is what all students wear when in Dim Mak' I thought as I looked down at my outfit, which consisted of a white silk shirt with matching pants, both loose, and white shoes to match with a character that showed who your sensei was, and where you were trained. When cat-boy mentioned clothes the Kazekage glanced back and nodded, agreeing with the older boy.

"Temari, you will take Kaze to get new clothes and weapons. Afterward I want to see her fight a Jounin." He said looking in front of him once more as I started to get pissed off.

"Do you wish for us to do this now Gaara" the girl who was still walking by my side asked.

"Yes, afterward bring her home and the Jounin she will fight will be waiting," Kazekage, or Gaara, answered "As will I" he said as an afterthought that made the girl next to me, Temari, shudder.

"What shall I do Gaara?" cat-boy asked

"Kankuro, you will stay with me" Gaara answered. Temari grabbed my wrist suddenly and out of instinct I used my index finger to one of her vital points, making her sputter and groan. I apologized as she slumped to the ground. Gaara turned around as I tapped two pressure points to her back, and then helped her stand up again.

"What did you do?" Gaara said through clenched teeth

"Sorry, I did it out of instinct"

"She used one finger and jabbed it into Temari's body, it shouldn't have hurt Temari as much as it did."

"Sorry Temari, fast movements make me jumpy, especially when it involves a person I barely know grabbing me."

"It's fine, but what did you do?"

"I inserted my chi into you body by using one of your pressure points, I took out my chi by tapping more pressure points on your back. I am known to act on instinct so don't scare me unless you want to be rendered unconscious."

"Like you could knock someone unconscious with one touch" Kankuro said

"I think she can" Temari said "Even though she didn't knock me unconscious it still hurt like hell, enough for me not to think about anything else but to somehow stop the pain"

"Sure" Kankuro said. I jabbed him in the chest and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Think he'll believe me now?" I asked. Temari smirked and nodded he head. "Help me lift him up so I can bring him into consciousness again." I said to Temari as we picked up Kankuro and I tapped a few pressure points in his back and he woke in a daze.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"I knocked you unconscious" I said cheekily. "With one touch I might add"


	2. Meeting with Angin

Hello all! I decided to try a Naruto fic… My Sesshy one is on Hiatus for now…. Yeah. I do not Own ANYTHING, except for Kaze, Mizu, Yuki, Yurasu, Raikou, and Kasai.

A Special Thank You to: IEatChicken and Lindsay-chan for reviewing! This one is dedicated to you!

ENJOY!!!

Also, due to the fact I am trying to make these as long as possible, expect some delays in the future (I had already written these two, so these ones don't count)

Chapter 2

"This would look good on you" Temari said holding up a pink dress with slits on the sides

"No, pink is… um… disgusting" We laughed together. I picked up some fishnet and a grey dress with slits up the sides and grabbed black shorts, I held up the outfit for Temari to see. "What do you think of this?"

"No, to girly for someone of your caliber" I smirked at her answer and searched through the endless amounts of clothes before I squealed. I found a blue top that stopped below my breasts and a small jacket type thing that was a shade darker and a tad longer than the top, a pair of black pants and two black ribbons. I held it up to Temari.

"Add bandages and I got a good outfit, ne?" I said smiling. We found more outfits before heading towards the weapon shop. However, we never made it to the weapon shop as a ninja appeared in front of us, scaring the hell out of me in the process, to tell Temari that foreign ninja were attacking the Kazekage and that none of the regular ninja could get through the door due to the ninja guarding it. We ran to the place the ninja told us to go to see a ninja at the door knocking people unconscious. Apparently Temari got the same idea as I had and I calmly walked up to the ninja and tapped his pressure point on his chest; I walked on him over the threshold of the building and ran up the stairs to see Kankuro and Gaara trying to keep the upper hand of the battle, and failing miserably.

"Temari, is there any way of getting me over to Kankuro and Gaara?" I asked. I wish I didn't. One minute I was standing on the ground, the next Temari whipped out her fan and I was flying, and screaming, in the air and flew straight into the wall next to Kankuro and Gaara. "Ow, stupid Temari, stupid fan, stupid me for asking a stupid question to a stupid Temari _with_ a stupid fan." I muttered as I stood up, rubbing my nose.

"You all right?" Gaara asked as he flung someone across the building, much like what happened to me, with sand.

"Fine," I said and got into my Dim Mak stance and started applying chi into random enemies in a quick fashion that made Kankuro's jaw slack. I continued doing this until there were no enemies left conscious. I sighed. "And here I was hoping for more of a fight." I said as the four of us started to tie people up, well three of us, Kankuro had went off to find more people to help. Soon we were dragging people to the nearest prison and I was applying pressure points to their back to bring them back to consciousness. Needless to say t wasn't that much of a surprise when I was too exhausted to walk, but it was a surprise, not only to me thank God, when Gaara picked me up, bridal style might I add, and brought me, and led his siblings (as I found out through a random conversation) to his, I mean _their_, house. I fell asleep in his arms once he pointed his house out, and woke up slightly when he placed me gently down on a bed.

"Go back to sleep" He whispered as he placed blankets over me. I yawned and nodded.

Hours Later

I woke up and went down the stairs and searched the house to find out that it was in the middle of the night apparently. I walked back upstairs to try to go back to sleep when a figure jumped through the window of my room, I was about to scream when the person put their hand over my mouth and said

"Do not scream" I instantly recognized the voice as Gaara's and nodded, calming down immediately. He dropped his hand as I sat down on the bed nearby.

"Why are you not asleep?" I asked

"Not tired"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't slept in years and have not gotten used to it yet"

"Why haven't you slept in years?"

"Because I used to have a demon inside of me that would eat away at my personality if I slept"

"Oh"

"Why are you not asleep?"

"Just woke up, I was going to go back to sleep though"

"Oh" an awkward silence fell down upon us.

"So… Uh, I going to bed"

"So will I" He said smirking. I shrugged it off and went under the covers as Gaara shut off the light. I closed my eyes but opened them once again when I felt the covers being lifted.

"W-what are you doing"

"Going to sleep" He answered, laying down next to me

"Why are you in my room then?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"So, this is your room… where is the guest room?"

"There is none"

"Oh" 'c.rap' I thought.

Awhile later…

"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asked as he turned on his side to see my reaction

"No" I answered

"Not even if I did this?" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"No" I answered again, relaxing as I felt his breath on my neck and his calm heartbeat.

"Then we will stay this way throughout the night" I could literally feel his smirk. I wanted to kick him. I then came up with a brilliant plan.

"I don't think so…" I said as I pushed him on his back and laid my head on his chest, snuggling closer. "I like this position better" I said smirking as I looked up to see a light blush across his cheeks and a shocked expression on his face. I laughed to myself as I drifted to sleep.

Dreamland

I was in a wet sewer type thing with water up to my ankles.

"Hello…" I said meekly, not knowing how I got here "Is anyone there?" No one answered, as I expected. I mean, who would be in a _sewer_? I decided to move around to see if I could find a way out taking random turns here and there, but stopped when I heard a noise. And it sounded like… _breathing_. I tried not to panic as I took deep breaths and calmly asked "Is anyone there?" No answer. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner where the noise, the breathing was coming from and kept going until another turn came, and the only way to go forward. The breathing noise was loudest here. I took a deep breath and braced myself. "Hello?" I asked.

"About time you came, Kaze dear" A deep voice said from around the corner. "No need to be afraid, you have seen me before, child" I let out a breath that I had been holding and rounded the corner to see a huge silver fox with four tails in what looked like a prison, the only thing between it and me were bars (I did say prison), and a little piece of paper that read 'seal' on the bars.

"Who are you" I asked meekly.

"My name is Angin"

"Ah" I said "Why am I here and where is 'here'?"

"You are in yourself, I guess you would say, and I called you here so we could have a little chat, my dear sweet Kaze-chan"

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"First, let's talk about this seal…"

That Morning

I woke up and found I was still in Gaara's arms. I relished in the fact that he was a comfortable pillow and that he had such an innocent face when he had that small smile on. I snuggled up closer realizing I woke up the same time that I usually do and gasped as the little act caused the Kazekage to pull me closer to him. I smiled to myself and fell back asleep.

I woke up to smoke next.

"What the hell?!" I said as I jumped out of bed and pulled Gaara with me as we ran down the stairs to see where the fire was. Imagine my surprise when Temari was using her huge fan to get the smoke out the window and the smoke was coming from a pan. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs again, pulling Gaara along too.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Temari asked when she noticed us.

"Um, back to bed?" I asked

"I made food and you are going to eat it." She said as she went past us to get Kankuro.

Minutes later Gaara, Kankuro and I were staring at a black… thing.

"Well, eat." Temari said, she had nothing on her plate.

"What is it?" I asked, poking it with my chopsticks

"Eggs" she said

"Doesn't look like an egg" I muttered

"What was that?"

"Doesn't look like an egg"

"Are you saying you're a better cook?"

"Yes, I definitely am" I said as I got up and put the 'egg' in the trash before grabbing an apron and going into the kitchen to make a real breakfast.

Around 20 minutes later Gaara and Kankuro were eating a Japanese omelet (Egg and Nori rolled up, kind of like sushi), rice, and a raw egg to go with the rice (the Japanese do this). Kankuro and Gaara kept thanking me for giving them real food and Temari kept glaring at me. I smiled and ate my breakfast happily, after all I didn't have to eat Temari's black thing she called an egg.

As a result, Gaara and Kankuro took me out to go weapon shopping since I wasn't able to do so the day before due to exhaustion.

"Ooh! Look at the fans!" I said looking through the glass counter

"Those are made out the strongest metal in the known universe." The clerk said proudly. I asked him if I could see one and I opened and closed it before running my finger over the edge, satisfied with the small streak of blood coming from my finger.

"Do you have a block of wood I could try the fan out on?" I asked, He gave me a chunk of wood and I tapped it on the counter and calculated the weight. 'Around ten pounds, no dents when tapped on by other objects, a very hard and dense would indeed' I thought as I threw it up in the air before opening the fan up and slashing across the wood. I was satisfied to see the block of wood clearly cut into two pieces and even more satisfied when I picked up one of the halves to see a nice clean cut throughout. "I'll take two" I said placing the fan on the counter and looking at the other weapons. I came out with two Katanas attached to my hip by a sash I was already wearing, two holsters filled with 40 shuriken and 40 kunai attached to my backside (think Kakashi), and my two fans hidden away in my arm warmers, I even made it spring-loaded so when I clenched my fist in a certain way my fans would pop out.

"Do you know any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu?" Kankuro asked

"What is that?" I asked confused

"I guess I'll take that as a no" Kankuro said as the three of us walked into a restaurant for lunch.

One Month Later

I have been training diligently in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, apparently any martial arts goes under the category of Taijutsu.

We are now on our way to Konohagakure, otherwise known as Konoha so I can compete for the 'Chuunin Exams' which supposedly the next level for a ninja. Temari and Kankuro said I should be a Jounin just by my Taijutsu alone, but Gaara said I should practice in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu before I do anything else. I agree.

Once in Konoha I got Gaara to give me a tour, which led me to a ramen shop called the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

'Ramen, oh man! Something that sounds familiar!' I thought as I got Gaara to buy me lunch there. Later he wished he didn't. I had a ramen eating contest with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, which took a big chunk out of Gaara's wallet.

Afterwards we went to the hotel we were staying in and I took a short nap before waking up and finding it was dark outside.

'I wonder what Gaara is doing.' I thought as I opened my window to see if he was on the roof like he usually was. I guess I know him too well.

"Hey Kazekage mind if I join you?" I asked and he nodded. I laid myself down and looked at the stars, sighing contentedly. "Do you think I will do well in the exams?" I asked

"I don't think, I know you will do well. In Taijutsu alone you could beat all of the other Genin." He said. I smirked. Gaara and I had grown quite close the past month. He grew quite possessive of me, I didn't mind. It showed he cared, which from the information I got from his siblings and other people around Suna, was a miracle in itself.

The Next Day

I had met with the Hokage, nice lady; I was shocked when I heard she was 50! Afterwards, I took to walking in the streets by myself and got lost in my thoughts of home when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-" I cut myself off when I looked up at the one had bumped into….


	3. Chuunin Exams

Hello all! I decided to try a Naruto fic… My Sesshy one is on Hiatus for now…. Yeah. I do not Own ANYTHING, except for Kaze, Mizu, Yuki, Yurasu, Raikou, and Kasai.

A Special Thank You to: IEatChicken for reviewing! This one is dedicated to you!

ENJOY!!!

Also, due to the fact I am trying to make these as long as possible, expect some delays in the future

THIS IS REDONE!!!!!! Sorry About the whole BR thing, that was for Quizilla readers (HTML stuff), yeah, sorry.

Chapter 3

"K-Kasai?! You're here too?!" I said in disbelief. He still had his red hair and reddish gold eyes, although his outfit was a bit different. It was mainly red with some yellow tied in here and there.

"Well, Kaze, looks like you became a ninja too. Nice outfit, by the way. I had stuck to wearing a tight black top and black poofy pants, with ninja sandals.

"Looks like you're a ninja too, do you know if anyone else is here?" I asked

"Don't know. Do you know why we are here?"

"Yeah, come with me" I said as I grabbed his hand and flitted into the forest at high speed so we could have some privacy. "You know we have demons inside of us right?" I asked

"Yeah, I have a bobcat inside of me, fiery little devil he is too" he said, I laughed and shook my head.

"Well we were transported to a different dimension because of them and that's when they entered our bodies. We ended up at the orphanage. From what Angin says-"

"Who's Angin?" Kasai asked

"My demon is a silver fox with four tails; anyway, from what he says, we are here because something bad is going to happen to the countries from which we were born." I said.

"Ah, well, I'm hungry, want something to eat? My treat" He said smiling, I smiled to

"What do you have in mind?" I asked

"Something which is familiar to us from our dimension, ramen" He said and grabbed my hand and went to a little place called 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar.'

"Yes, I love this ramen!" I said as I sat in one of the stools and started to spin myself around "Weeee" I said smiling.

"Hey! You're the girl that had that ramen eating contest with me yesterday" A kid with blonde hair and blue eyes said. I stopped spinning to see he was pointing at me.

"Hey! You're the guy who lost when we had a ramen eating contest yesterday" I said cheerfully.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I am going to become the next Hokage!" He said pointing to himself

"I'm Kaze, and I am going into the Chuunin exams soon" I said happily pointing to myself

"Aren't you a little old to be participating in the Chuunin exams?" He asked confused.

"Nope, 'cuz I am too" Kasai said

"Hi Kasai" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto" Kasai leant over to me and whispered in my ear "He is what has been keeping me sane the whole time I was here, he acts too much like you." He said I whispered back

"Who is your replacement Raikou then?" I asked and he pointed to a girl in pink

"Kasai where have you been?! I have been waiting for you for HOURS!!!!" She shrieked

"Hi to you too Sakura"

"Shut Up, the Hokage wants to see you" She said meanly before turning and walking away, with her nose in the air.

"Wow, I think she's worse then Raikou" I said

Soon when we were discussing our pasts Gaara came.

"Hi Gaara, this is my friend Kasai," I said

"Hn" He said. After finishing our meal we walked around the village before I noticed a familiar black head of hair.

"Raikou!" I yelled as I ran up to him, he caught me in his arms and swung me around in his arms

"How is my little death girl?" He asked

"Good, how are you lightning boy?" I asked, still in each other's embrace

"Good, better now that you are here though" I smiled

"Hey j.erk" Kasai said as he walked up to us and did the 'guy hug' thing. Gaara walked up to us.

"Who is this?" Gaara said calmly, yet he was glaring at Raikou

"My other friend Raikou" I said smiling, my smile faded though when I realized my mistake.

"Ah…" Gaara said before taking my hand and transporting us into his bedroom before pushing me into the wall. "You obviously remember now. Tell me everything" He said.

I proceeded to tell him everything I knew, leaving nothing out.

"The reason I didn't tell you before was because I didn't think you would believe me. I am sorry I lied." I said.

"Hn" He said before backing up. "So you have a demon inside you too?" He asked

"Yeah, his name is Angin" I said, as I sat down on his bed.

"What is he?"

"A silver fox with four tails" I said, laying down in a way where my feet were still touching the floor.

"That boy at the gate, does he mean anything to you?" He asked awkwardly. I sat myself up on my elbows.

"Raikou? Nah, he has just been my friend since I was four, he's practically my brother, same with Kasai. In fact, it's because of them that I never had a boyfriend, they would gang up on any guy that would come close to me and say 'If you even think about touching her I will make sure you ache for _weeks_ possibly _months_' and since they have three different martial arts under their belt they would believe them." I said "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" he stated as he sat down beside me and looked at me "It's just you are the first person to not be afraid of me, so I want to make sure nothing is going to happen to you." I smiled at him and turned to my side.

"That's sweet" I light blush went to his face at my words. I giggled slightly at this. "Hey Gaara?" I asked

"What" I reached my hands to his face and my fingers brushed lightly against his skin as I traced the black around his eyes.

"How did you get these" I asked, still stroking the black skin

"Shukaku"

"Who?"

"The demon that was inside me?"

"Was?"

"Yeah, Akatsuki took him out of me not to long ago. I almost died." I looked on shocked "But basically it's from Insomnia, if I slept Shukaku would eat away at my personality"

"Oh, that's why you still do not sleep" He nodded. "Well, he is not in you now, so you can sleep"

"After 15 years of not sleeping it is not that easy, Kaze" He said

"What if I stay here like we did that first night?" I asked.

"Well, I did sleep that night" I smiled as I looked out the window to see how late it was. The sun was still up and blazing through the window. 'Just after noon' I thought. "Since it is not late enough to go to sleep just yet, how about we do some training?" I asked. Lately, Kankuro and Temari were the ones undergoing my training. I had never trained with Gaara. He nodded and we went out into the forest.

"The object of this training is to get close enough to touch me" Gaara said as he uncorked his gourd he had put on before we left. Sand started to flow out. "Come" He said. Sand started to flow towards me as I hopped backwards, touching the sand meant game over for me. I jumped onto a tree branch and the sand followed. I just observed its movements and barely noticed that three people were watching, but I was not interested in that. I jumped down and charged, dodging when sand flitted my way, I jumped up again and did some quick hand seals… bird, dragon, horse, ram, monkey, and then concentrated my chakra to my feet as I did the last seal, ram. Air hardened under my feet, so I could walk on it, I guess I could say, and I ran on it, and jumped up on another tree branch as a wave of sand came towards me. I jumped up higher until I could go no higher and jumped down before doing the same seals again, since the ground was covered in sand. I continued to charge him, before I had to jump over yet another wave of sand. I growled, I had gotten no where doing this. I needed speed. _Speed _I smirked to myself as I did more hand seals, dragon, horse, boar, dog, snake rat, ox, and lastly, rabbit. I felt two characters burn into my skin of my legs, on my left it said 'Air' on my right it said 'Speed'. I jumped on the ground and used my new-found speed to charge my opponent as he just stood there with his arms crossed. _'He hasn't moved an inch'_ I thought. I mentally growled, this was harder than I thought! I dodged a few blows he attempted to do with his sand before doing more seals to run on air, I was going so fast it didn't even look like I was running. Sand started to form around his body once he saw I was getting to close, forming a sphere of sand, I punched it and it turn I almost got stabbed, I jumped back and glared at the sphere. I hadn't even made a dent. I sighed as I paced thinking about my next move. It didn't take long until I came up with one though; I just hope it will work.

I search for the highest tree I could find before climbing that. I took out my hidden fans before focusing my chakra into the fans to make me go up higher, and to go directly over Gaara. After I felt I had gone up high enough I put my fans away before doing more seals, ox, rabbit, dog, horse, and ram. I yelled "Kaze Soushi: Shippou Tama (Wind Element: Silver Bullet) " Before causing me to spin at a high speed towards Gaara. I crossed my hands over my upper chest for more velocity. I crashed into Gaara's shield of sand and fell onto him. "He he, I guess I win Gaara-sama" I said thoroughly exhausted. He smiled, a very faint almost-nonexistent smile, but a smile nonetheless. I smiled up at him before he picked me up bridal style and transported us back into his room. He set me down gently on my feet and I went straight for his bed, getting under the covers with no complaints. "So, how did I do?"

"Very well, what was the name of the last jutsu you did?"

"Shippou Tama, or Silver Bullet, one of Angin's signature jutsus" I said as Gaara went under the covers as well.

"So you can use Angin's jutsus?"

"Yeah, just like I have full access to his chakra, which is why I am amazed that I am so exhausted right now" I said as I snuggled up to the stoic Kazekage.

"Hn, Angin lets you use everything freely?"

"Yes, it's part of the 'protect your country' thing." I said reminding him.

"Ah"

"Let's sleep ne?"

"Yeah, let's"

The Next Morning

"Kaze, wake up, Chuunin Exams are today." Gaara said gently, as he attempted to wake me up.

"Oh goody" I said sleepily as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Why am I doing his again?"

"So you can become a Chuunin and show to this world that the Wind country has amazing, powerful ninja" He said, I smiled for it was not hard to see that that whole sentence was a compliment, a very rare comment.

"And we are all led by an amazing Kazekage, who is more powerful than said ninja." I said, my grin growing larger for he was blushing once again. "Time for me to get up and find some clothes for this test, how long is this thing going to last, and what would you recommend I bring?" I asked my leader.

"An extra pair of clothes, some way to cheat without getting caught (I raised my eyebrow at this), enough food for around five days, and all your weapons" He said "Do not ask anything" He added. I rolled my eyes. I walked out of his room and went into mine before packing the things my Kage had advised I pack. I had on something similar to what I wore yesterday, only a short blue jacket adorned the said outfit. I brought food packets so I wouldn't have to carry a large amount of weight around and a couple flasks of water.

'What am I going to use to cheat without anyone noticing I am cheating?' I asked to myself. I thought for a while before looking down at my arms, where my arm warmer/ armor was, I smirked, that issue was taken care of. I went back to Gaara's room and asked that he would wish me luck. He said that I didn't need luck because I had enough talent to go around all the Genin ten-fold. I laughed at the second compliment given to me this morning and kissed his cheek before heading out to the academy. (AN: Since I am lazy and don't want to think of another test for them it is going to be the same as the Chuunin Exam that all the Genin took before. K?)

I walked inside the building where two people were guarding a door that said 301 above them. One had long black hair tied up near his ends in a very loose ponytail and a Konoha headband around his forehead; he had silver eyes, and was about the same age as Kankuro. The other had a green jumpsuit on and a Konoha hitai-ate around his middle acting like a belt. He had a bowl-shaped haircut and the biggest eyebrows that I have ever seen. It was around this time someone grabbed my arm and brought me up another flight of stairs I turned around quickly to see Raikou and Kasai.

"That was Genjutsu Kaze, that was door number 201, not 301" Raikou said, still dragging me up the stairs

"And we want to make sure our little Kaze makes it into the Chuunin Exams because I want to see how much you have improved since you have been here." Kasai said as he opened the door to that clearly said 301 on it. "Well, ladies first" Kasai said as Raikou pushed me through the open door. I sighed as I picked a seat and observed everyone. This was one of my talents; I could observe someone and pretty much tell you most of their stats and whether or not they were a threat. I rested my head on my hand and watched everyone talk. I stopped my observing once the door opened and three people walked in with different hitai-ates. They were for the snow, rock, and mist countries; I had to keep attention from drawing to me when I saw their faces.

'So Yurasu, Yuki, and Mizu are here as well, huh. Great, just great' I thought and went back to my observing, if I had any luck they wouldn't notice me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little misfit and two losers" Yurasu said, I had to clench my teeth to keep from cussing.

'Of course, this is just my luck' I thought. I rested my head on the desk and waited for the exam to start. Around ten minutes later someone entered and called everyone up to get a number. 'Assigned seating…. Can my day get any worse?' I thought as I grabbed a number. 'Apparently it can' I thought as I realized I was in the back. I sat down and began to whack my head against the desk. Soon the teacher started explaining the rules. 'Okay, so every time someone is caught cheating two points are taken of…. Wait, what? Back at home, if you were caught cheating you automatically fail, so, they want us to cheat. Kay, no problem there' I thought as I waited for the exam to start. I flipped over my paper and wrote my name at the top of my paper and scanned the questions .I clenched my fist and my hidden fan sprung up as I sat that on my lap. I did various seals under the desk. Bird, dog, rabbit, horse snake ram, I then whispered Kaze Soushi: **Hitoshirezu Ninoku No Jutsu (Wind Element: Hidden Answers Jutsu) I then opened up my fan and let the tips of my fingers touch the fan. I smirked as I saw characters go onto the fan and disappear. I then acted as if I was fanning my face, because it was getting hot inside the room, then I fanned my paper, one hand holding a corner so it wouldn't fly away. Writing appeared on my paper, and after I was satisfied seeing that every question was answered I closed my fan and put it back in its holder. I flipped my paper over so no one could read my answers and waited patiently for the test to end. Soon it was time for the tenth question, and for some reason I zoned out until I heard **

**"You all passed!" from the examiner. I looked on confused as he explained and a lady crashed through a window**

**"Dude! That was cool!" I whispered as I stared at her in awe. Her name was Anko, and she was the examiner for the next part of the exam going on later today. She told us to get our thing ready for we were all participating in a survival exam next. 'I like her already.' I thought, 'She has to be the coolest examiner yet!' I thought and she dismissed us and told us to meet a training ground at three. I exited the room and ran to Ichiraku. If I was going to be my best for the next time I had to have a content body. I shoveled around twenty bowls of various ramen in my mouth before paying and checking and re-checking what I had in my pack.**

**"So, what did you think of Anko, Kaze?" Raikou said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.**

**"She was SO cool!" I said as I gathered no-mess, no-prep food and bought it before heading to the weapon shop to buy more shuriken and kunai. "I can't wait for the next part! I wonder what we have to do." I said as I put a finger to my chin. We walked out of the weapon shop and went to find the training area. We sat on a stump and talked for a while before Anko came around. I tuned her out as I ate a bit more and then a paper was passed to me. I signed it with no hesitation and handed it in for a scroll. I put it on the side of my thigh before going to my assigned gate. Once the exam started I went into the trees to find a victim with the opposite scroll I had I seen to groups fighting and I smirked when I found the correct scroll. 'Heaven scroll you are mine!' I thought as I created chakra strings and tied them around the heaven scroll before silently taking the scroll and heading towards the tower. I got the in around an hour and 30 min. I opened both scrolls and a teacher came out. I tuned him out when he started talking about how the heaven and earth scrolls represented the body… and I found out that there were places to sleep. I went into a room before crashing on a bed. I made a web out of chakra sting on the floor that was connected to my hands so I wouldn't be surprised when someone came into the room. I took a nap for around 3 hours before waking up to noise. I sat up and made something to eat before roaming around to see who else made it. To my utter surprise, not, Yurasu, Mizu, and Yuki were not here yet, and neither were Raikou and Kasai. I found some Konoha Nin and some sand Nin, but no one I really knew. When I found the sand Nin I walked in to say hi, they didn't look so good. One probably had poison, and I quickly treated that and let them take some of my food, since they barely had any. **

**I created another web of chakra strings before falling back to sleep.**

**Four Days Later**

**The remaining contestants, which were around 20 something people, myself included, had been lined up and were waiting for the next instructions. I tuned out the examiner, a bad habit I seemed to pick up, and waited for my name to show up on the screen with Kankuro and Temari. I sat down bored out of my mind and slipped my legs through the bars and swung them as I observed everyone. It was finally my turn and I was up against some Sound Nin named Ashi, Rasen. I leapt down and waited for the examiner to say start. I backed off immediately and observed his movements. He charged and I dodged effortlessly. I waited until I used a spurt of power before flipping over him, kicking him in the back and straddling him and placing two kunai at his neck. The match was over. I had won. **

I walked back up the stairs and sat down and dangled my legs over the side again.

"Showoff" Kankuro said, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Shove-it Cat-face…. Sensei" I added, smirking all the while. Raikou and Kasai had definitely improved the month or so we were here. I was even surprised by Yurasu's technique. Even Mizu and Yuki surprised me by their new found talent, and that secretly pissed me off. Yurasu was the quarter-back at our school and Mizu and Yuki were the cheerleaders, they already had everything a normal high-school student wanted, to be excepted and popular. The three of them made not only my life, but Kasai's and Raikou's life a living hell whenever we were at school. They shouldn't have been good enough to pass the first exam, let alone this one. It wasn't fair; yet, when was life ever fair?

I had gathered enough information to whip everyone's butt. I knew what their preference in style was. For instance, Kasai and Raikou still favored Taijutsu, basically because they have been doing it forever. Yurasu favored Ninjutsu, yet so did Mizu. Yuki, however, favored Genjutsu, and from what I seen today, she was a formidable opponent. D.amn it! Not fair…. It is all not fair.

We had a month before we participated in the finals. Twelve people had passed the last exam. My next opponent was some Konoha Nin by the name of Hyuuga Hinabi, she used some weird form of Taijutsu, and so I knew that I had to stay as far away as possible because she could only use her Taijutsu when she was close to her opponent. I walked to the hotel and told Gaara-sama everything that happened today. Gaara told me that the Hyuuga clan used chakra to plug up the said points in the body. He told me to stay at a safe distance at all times, and to never get in reaching distance, for it would be the end of the battle. I gulped

"But you can still do it" He stated after looking at my disheveled self. "I know you can. It will just be a challenge" He said. I smiled.

I had taken to walking in the woods to calm myself and felt familiar chakra. 'Where have I felt this before?' I asked myself. My mind brought up the match that I had with Gaara almost a week ago. I jumped on a tree branch and watched the people below. 'They did this to me, I shall do this to them as well' I thought and smirked. A girl with buns on the side of her head was fighting with my next opponent. I smirked as I got comfortable.

"It's not nice to spy" A voice whispered huskily in my ear

"Then you shouldn't have done so to me" I whispered back

"Touché, Hyuuga Neji"

"Kaze" I said turning around to shake his hand. I recognized him as the one who was holding people back at room 201.

"Sand Nin ne?" He said

"Yeah, and you're a Konoha Nin" I stated. I soon heard a load thump and a light earthquake formed right after. I jumped up "What the hell?!" I said before Neji and I went to the source of the noise.

"You aren't working hard enough" the Hokage said. I gawked at the sight. My friend, Kasai was breathing heavily and had multiple bruises on his body, all at the work of the Fifth Hokage, I presumed. I continued to look shocked until I had been found out. "Ah, Neji, Kaze, why don't you both gang up and fight Kasai" The Hokage said, wiping her face free of the accumulated sweat.

"Sure" I said and jumped down "Ready to go down Kasai?"

"You wish"

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah" We said in unison

"Hokage, start us off please" I said as I got into a comfortable fighting position, Neji and Kasai doing the same.

"Start" She said and I charged him, trying to do a quick Dim Mak move to end the battle quickly. He seen this and jumped out of my way, then jumped out of the way of Neji's attack. He growled and jumped up high into a tree. I growled in return and did a few hand seals: Horse, monkey, dog, rat, ram. I concentrated on the air around me and wiggled my fingers a bit. Something that looked like Naruto's Rasengan formed in my hand, the only difference was mine was silver, and required little to no chakra to create. I made a fist and struck it into the ground, making a large crack and headed for the exact tree Kasai was in. I heard him cuss, as he attempted to get out of the way and I formed another ball of condensed air. Neji looked on in awe as I used access chakra to speed up and chase my friend around the clearing, soon I caught up to him and let the condensed air fly from my hand and into his back, I stepped on him to show that I won. I grinned happily.

"That was fun" I said as I helped Kasai up. "Can't wait till I can do that in the finals" I added. Kasai rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I can" He said, I pushed him playfully. "You have improved greatly. Remind me to never piss you off, ne?" He said

"Can't make any promises." I said cheekily in a sing-song voice as I turned and started to walk away.

"Wait up" I stopped and looked over my shoulder. Neji stopped in front of me as I turned fully. "I want to fight you" he said.

"What is in it for me?" I asked

"You get an early dosage on what you can expect for you first fight in the finals" he said

"So Hinabi and you have the same techniques?" I asked, he nodded "I would take you up on you offer, but I want to come up with ways on my own to beat Hinabi, it would feel like I am cheating if I come up with a strategy beforehand." I said and turned and walked again leaving a shocked Neji in the midst of my words.

The Next Day

"Put your back into it Kaze" An angered Temari said as she swung her fan again in my direction. I jumped once again and tried to keep away from the current she was making, and failing horribly every time. I crashed, once again, into a trunk of a tree and yelped in pain. I breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from my brow. My training sessions have grown much worse since I was entered into the finals. I am currently cursing myself for even passing the third part of the exam. "Again Kaze" My lunatic of a sensei said and I pushed myself up and balanced myself out with the use of the tree. I panted for more air to get into my body as I got ready for the next current of air to come my way. Temari swung her fan once more and I jumped once again, before taking my fans out and attempting to go higher before throwing kunai in her direction. Temari easily blocked my attack with her fan. I landed and cursed. The object of this practice was to stay as far away as possible, and try to make as much damage to your opponent as humanly possible. So far, Temari was winning. I took deep breaths and fell to my knees. I had wasted a lot of chakra. Which was not good, I had not even made a scratch on Temari, while my clothes were worn, ragged, and ripped in some places. "Once more" Temari said, and once again I attempted to stand up. I focused my remaining chakra to my feet and got ready for Temari's next strike. She swung, I jumped, I threw kunai and landed and on my ankle, a defining crack sounded through the air as I yelled in pain. I gingerly felt my ankle and realized I had broken it. Temari came to my side and winced, you could clearly see that I broke the bone, for the said bone was sticking out weirdly. Temari picked me up and used her fan to take me to the hospital.

I could hear Gaara yelling at Temari through the door. Even Kankuro was yelling at her. The expected time of healing was around three weeks, if I was lucky my ankle would be healed before the finals, if not, well, I don't want to think of that. I regained a little chakra since being in the hospital and was creating chakra strings with said chakra. I sighed, bored. I hated hospitals because they were so boring, and I hated being bored. I sighed once again as I looked out the window. I seen kids chasing each other below, and I envied them, I wanted to be that age again. I heard the door open and looked to see Kankuro walking into my hospital room.

"Let's train." He said. I nodded. Unlike Temari's physical training, Kankuro's training could be done sitting down, I just needed chakra. I focused on the puppet in front of me as I let my chakra strings connect to the correct spots and forcing the small puppet to do a little dance. Kankuro knew I was running low on chakra and therefore brought a small puppet to play with, which I was grateful for. Kankuro knew when to stop training, unlike Temari, and I in turn, was grateful for that aspect as well.

"That's enough, we will continue tomorrow. Right now you should rest Kaze" Kankuro said as he walked out of the room. Gaara walked in next

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a bus ran over me, and then decided once wasn't enough and ran over me again."

"Bus?"

"It's kind of like a carriage, only three times larger, made of metal, and horses don't pull it, yet it can go around one hundred times faster. A bus is usually used to transport kids to certain places, like school" I said. By the look he gave me, he didn't believe me.

"You should rest, I will check on you later" He said as he brushed some of the hair away from my eyes and kissed my forehead. I turned beat red at this simple action, and he pulled away blushing as well.

"See you later then. Gaara-sama"

"Call me Gaara, just Gaara." He said as I drifted asleep.


	4. Evil Nurses From the Hospital From HELL!

Hello all! I decided to try a Naruto fic… My Sesshy one is on Hiatus for now…. Yeah. I do not Own ANYTHING, except for Kaze, Mizu, Yuki, Yurasu, Raikou, and Kasai.

A Special Thank You to: Lindsay-chan, IEatChicken, and Koori Youkai Hime for reviewing! This one is dedicated to you!

ENJOY!!!

Also, due to the fact I am trying to make these as long as possible, expect some delays in the future

Chapter 4

One Week Later

'I hate hospitals more now than I ever have before' I thought as I sighed and stared at the ceiling. 'I am so BORED, I swear, if someone made something explode I would kiss them' I waited for a few minutes and sighed "Stupid people in this stupid hospital don't care if their patients are bored out of their mind; suicide is even looking good right now." I muttered and looked out the window. It was raining, so people were all inside, giving me absolutely nothing to do, which was pissing me off more than anything right now. I sighed and decided and decided to check my ankle, from what Angin said, my ankle was already healed, the only problem was no one believed me when I told them this. "Stupid people" I muttered and swung my legs out from under the covers and lightly placed my feet on the cold floor that sent shivers down my spine. I got up and went to the closet to get my clothes, I didn't care if they were tattered and torn or not, I just wanted to get out of the hospital clothes. I entered the bathroom and quickly changed and headed towards the door. I first looked out the window to see if anyone was coming, that I could see from the tiny window, and slowly opened up the door and looked both ways before heading towards the exit. Once down the first flight of stairs I saw that the receptionist was still on duty. I cursed under my breath and decided I could use the much needed chakra exercise. I calmly walked up the wall and onto the ceiling and walked towards the door before jumping down and landing on my feet and running out the door as the receptionist yelled at me to get back into my room.

Once I finally made it to the hotel I was relieved, and soaking wet. I went inside and went directly to Gaara's room. I knocked twice before waiting for him to answer the door.

"What do you-" He cut himself off when he seen he smiling and waving at him. He gawked at the sight of the soaking wet body in front of him. I heard some noises downstairs and I could've sworn I heard my name being said a couple times.

"I got way to bored at the hospital, and my ankle is fine see" I stuck it out and twisted it a couple of times "No pain at all, so Gaara, please. SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL NURSES FROM THE HOSPITAL FROM HELL!" I said. He looked at me as if I were insane before we heard footsteps coming closer to where we were he then dragged me inside before using his sand to suck up the puddle of water I had left on the ground and shut the door quickly. He went to his dresser before grabbing some clothes and handing them to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek and went into his bathroom to change. I came out in dry clothes and fell onto his bed. His shirt was a bit big for me, but the pants fit in length, but were a tad big near the waist. I sighed. "Gaara, I'm bored"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know… you wanna train?"

"It.is.raining… baka"

"But I'm bored" I whined

"Find something to do then"

"Fine" I got up and walked to my Kage. I looked over his shoulder to see him doing paperwork. I smirked evilly. I poked him

"What?"

"Nothing, just doing something" He sighed as I continued to poke him. After five minutes of this he attempted to grab my hand, I kept it out of his reach and he began to chase me before pinning me down on the bed.

"Stop poking me"

"How can I poke you when you have my hands pinned" I said

"Good point" He said as he leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine right as the door busted open

"Gaara, Kaze escaped from the…. Oh um, never mind… I will be leaving now." Temari said as she slowly exited and closed the door behind her. Gaara and I glared at the door. He then looked down at me and leaned down for another kiss when we heard Kankuro's voice say

"No way, I have to see this for myself" before the door way busted open… again. Gaara and I let out an angry sigh before I got up from under Gaara and knocking Kankuro unconscious and dragging him out into the hallway. BR BR BR 

"The next person you interrupts will DIE" I yelled before closing the door. I let out a frustrated breath and pulled my hair a bit. I flopped down beside Gaara. "I hate your siblings" That comment make Gaara chuckle which made me smile. I put my arms around him and got closer until our foreheads touched. "Usually I don't go for guys younger than me, but I'll let you be the exception." I said before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

We had a long make-out session before Gaara grudgingly went back to his paperwork, and I was forced to find something else to keep me away from boredom. It didn't take long till I started playing with Gaara's hair and styling it different ways and using my control of air as hairspray. At one point I got a hold of some bows and started putting those into his hair but had to stop when he looked at me to give me the 'Continue-to-do-this-and-die' look, and I couldn't help but crack up laughing. I ended up taking out all of the bows when I remembered that Kankuro was still unconscious.

"Hey Gaara"

"No, you can not play with my hair anymore"

"I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to ask you if that ink you are using is permanent or not."

"It is… why?"

"Kankuro is still unconscious in the hallway and what better way to use that ink then revenge." I said rubbing my hands in an evil manner

"You know, you are too much of a distraction" He said before standing up and grabbing another brush and handing it to me "But a distraction I desperately need to keep myself sane" He added. We went out into the hallway and dragged the unconscious Kankuro back into the room and began to wipe his face paint off and adding our own. I made flower designs on his face while Gaara wrote Aijin (mistress) on his forehead and jin-saseko (man-whore) across his right cheek. After the ink was dry Gaara helped me roll him onto his back before tapping more points onto his meridian. He woke up and got up with the help of the two of us before turning around to say thanks before exiting the room. Once the door closed we started laughing our heads off and fell to our knees and used each other's shoulders as a support so we wouldn't fall over.

"Okay, let's do Temari now" I said as I began to drag him over to Temari's room for our revenge.

The Next Day

Needless to saw, after our revenge, Temari and Kankuro decided to knock, always, before entering the room. That morning I had made Gaara come with me to tell Raikou and Kasai that we were going out, in response to this they had treated Gaara pretty badly until I told them that he was the container for the one-tailed demon Shukaku, which gave them immediate respect. The also seemed in awe at the fact he was a Kage at such a young age and accepted him as if he were their younger brother.

Raikou and Kasai treated the two of us to ramen and began making rules for Gaara.

"If you ever hurt her, we will find you and hurt you three-fold"

"Touch her in a way she doesn't want to be touched and we will KILL you"

"Guys I am eating" I interrupted

"Make her mad and you will deal with her wrath, we will not save you"

"Cheat on her and you will deal with us, then her wrath"

"Enough you too"

"Lastly-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" I yelled, finally getting their attention "Thank you, now if you'll excuse us, Gaara and I have training to do" I said dragging Gaara out of the ramen bar and apologizing profusely for their idiotic behavior.

After hours of training we both came back to the hotel considerably more beat up than when we had when we left.

We both collapsed on Gaara's bed and fell asleep in each others arms, yes above the covers.

We awoke some time later to knocking. I groggily got up, careful not to wake Gaara and opened the door while rubbing my eyes, I had not expected to be pulled out of the room and a gag put in my mouth as my hands were tied behind my back and myself being placed in a bag and thrown over someone's shoulders. I struggled against my restraint and attempt to undo the knot. It was not working so I went to find a kunai or a shuriken, anything. I growled, I had not even noticed when they disarmed me. I then remembered my fans and clashed my fist in a way to release the trigger. I quickly opened the fan and set to work on cutting the rope. After my restraints were successfully cut through I got the gag out of my mouth and put the fan back in its hiding place. 'The hidden fans were a very good idea' I thought and thought carefully on my next move. I had not gotten a good look on my abductors, which wasn't very good. I also did not know how far away from Konoha we were now, which made my situation worse. I sighed again. Before focusing more on a plan to get out of this mess rather than on the situation I was in now. I did a few seals and created a weightless clone before triggering my fan and making a quick slice in the fabric. I put my fan back in its hiding place yet again before doing numerous seals and lifting myself in air and making my clone no longer weightless at the same time. I slowly made my way out of the cut in the fabric before hiding my chakra and getting onto a tree branch quickly. I let out a sigh of relief before going in the opposite direction my captors were going. I ran at top speed back in that direction praying that it would lead me to Konoha.

The Day of the Finals

How I made to Konoha was beyond me. I made my way to the stadium in my tattered, ripped, torn, worn out outfit, desperately needing a shower and a change. I decided against it, arguing with myself that my outfit was just going to get more tattered and torn, and I was going to get dirty anyway, what was the point in changing and taking a shower. (AN: Yes they did have showers in that time, don't believe me? Watch the episode where Orochimaru goes to see Tsunade for her to heal him; it's in the beginning, where you see his arms bleeding and the blood mixing in with the water and whatnot) However, I did need new weapons, so I made a little side-trip to the weapons shop and bought new shuriken and kunai, and new holsters for them as well. I then made a bee-line for the stadium. Luckily I wasn't as late as I thought I was. In fact, by the sight of me people gasped. I guess people didn't think I was going to show up, or maybe it was my appearance that shocked them, I don't know, nor do I care.

I was a little antsy; you would to if all you had to eat for about a week were what little berries you could find, and what little sleep I had gotten, because I was constantly on my guard for my kidnappers to try and capture me again. I was craving for real food, but that would be my reward for after the finals. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. It didn't necessarily work.

My match was the third one. So I got to watch two matches while my nerves were on high. I swear, if someone so much as said hi to me I would jump about five feet in the air. I huddled in the corner and acted very unlike myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now and my stomach kept growling. This caught the attention of both Kasai and Raikou, who both slowly approached me and handed me some no-mess, no prep food. I took it and thanked them in my squeaky voice and inhaled it and drank the entire canteen that was handed to me. That's when the questions arose. I stayed silent, but had enough energy to at least observe my opponents, watching for any new moves they had created, but was completely exhausted and I knew that if I got the first round I would be lucky. I sighed. I hated my life.

My battle finally came up and I stumbled down the stairs a few times. When the battle started I went as far away as possible and began long-range attacks, hardly any hitting my target.

"D.amn it! I need my f.ucking sleep!" I said angrily to myself as I threw more kunai and shuriken at the ten year old genius kunoichi. I growled as they once again missed. My vision began to get blurry and I cussed under my breath. I felt faint, and I leaned against the wall behind me to get some kind of bearing….

I opened my eyes to find myself in front of Angin's little prison

"I need your help, I haven't slept in at least a week, I haven't had a nutritious meal in I don't know how long, and all I want to do is sleep."

"Sleep, I will take over your body"

"Don't kill my opponent"

"I won't" He said as I felt the tables being turned and I was inside the little prison and Angin on the outside. I sighed and collapsed on the floor of the sewer; asleep instantly.

No Ones POV

Kaze leaned on the wall after another failed attempt at hitting her target with kunai. She slumped to the ground and many thought she had fainted. However, all such thoughts were thrown out the window when an enormous amount of chakra came out of no where, all concentrated on one form- Kaze. She stood up, and looked her opponent in the eye, scaring the ten-year-old genius instantly. Her usual dark, cheerful eyes were a silver color, and the pupils were slanted, much like those of a cat's. But her eyes were not the only thing that scared the girl, there was also the fact that she had grown fangs, and an odd design cascaded elegantly down from the bottom of her left eye down to the middle of her cheek. She had an other-worldly appearance. She walked closer to Hinabi, and the ten year old girl walked backward until she hit the wall. Now that Kaze was out of the shadow, people could clearly see her chakra in the form of a fox, with one tail swinging dangerously behind her, much like that of Naruto. Her silver chakra shell just begged the little girl to attack, almost mockingly.

"Well, I'm waiting" Kaze said, only, it wasn't her voice, it was more masculine, and sent chills down the horrified Hinabi's spine. The audience was eerily silent as they watched on. No one knew how to react. Kaze walked closer to the genius and knelt in front of her and whispered in her ear. "I am not going to use my full power to fight you; my container was just too exhausted to fight you, so I get too." When Kaze seen that these words did not soothe the terrified girl he added "I will make sure you will not be severely hurt, my mission is to spread peace, not create chaos, unless it is the form of harmless pranks" she added, giving the girl a sweet smile. "Now come, let's see what secrets you have in store for me, Hyuuga Hinabi" Kaze added and helped the little Hyuuga to her feet before jumping back and getting into a fighting stance.

That was when the battle finally began. Little Hinabi rushed Kaze and tried to inflict damage to her chakra flow while Kaze dodged effortlessly. Soon Angin could feel his container waking and jumped and landed sideways on the wall of the stadium

Kaze's POV

"Have a nice nap?" Angin asked

"Yeah, I feel much better, thank you. Did you hurt-"

"No, I didn't even touch her" Angin said. Kaze let out a sigh of relief. Her stomach growled. Angin laughed. "Here" he said as he touched her forehead with his nose, she was no longer hungry. "Now go win that battle" He said

I found myself suspended side-ways on a wall. 'Okay…' I thought to myself. Just as Angin said Hinabi looked fine, not a scratch on her pale skin. I jumped down and got into my regular fighting stance.

"Ready?" I asked. She looked surprised

"You're normal?" She asked

"Yep, and your worst nightmare" I said as I rushed her. I attempted to get her in her median point but I ended up having to dodge her attack. 'Dang it, not good' I thought as I jumped back to find a different approach. I smirked I did a few rushed seals before triggering my fans, opening them both and swinging them at the Hyuuga. A small tornado of wind was the result causing the Hyuuga to get far away from me. "Okay, that's enough distance, I just hope this works" I muttered and turned towards the wall and ran up as far as I could go before putting my fans into my sash to do some seals: dragon, horse, boar, dog, snake rat, ox, and lastly, rabbit, and I felt the familiar burning sensation on my legs telling me I had gotten extra speed. I grabbed my fans out of my sash before jumping off the wall and using the fans to get me closer to my opponent. Once close enough I put my fans away before doing more seals: ox, rabbit, dog, horse, and ram. I yelled "Kaze Soushi: Shippou Tama (Wind Element: Silver Bullet). I spun to the ground at a high speed and this caused little Hinabi to run as far as she could away from me, which was exactly what I wanted, I flew into the ground and sensed her chakra before changing my direction and using my velocity to further myself into the ground. Once the jutsu had no more oomph I stopped and used my condensed air punch to push myself up through the earth, and ended up punching Hinabi. I started to breathe heavily while Hinabi wheezed. She soon collapsed from lack of chakra. I fell to my knees trying to regain my breath as the audience cheered me on. After regaining my breath I stood and went back to where the other contestants were. I sat there watching as the first round finally came to an end. The six remaining contestants were, yep you guessed it, Yurasu, Mizu, Yuki, Kasai, Raikou, and myself. I watched lazily as Raikou fought Mizu, I had no doubt who would win after I saw his lightning attack, Mizu had no chance. She was carried away on a stretcher. Yurasu and Yuki's fight was surprising though. Who would've thought that Yurasu had gotten so talented in such a short time! He also seemed to become more heartless, for he almost killed Yuki. She had multiple broken bones and massive internal bleeding. Soon after that horrid display of 'friendship', Kasai and my battle was up. I got into a fighting stance. Once the Procter said go I went to charge Kasai when he raised his hand.

"I give up" I stopped in my tracks and stared at him in shock "I already fought her and I know I have no chance in ever winning, so what's the point in trying?" He winked at me "Good luck Kaze"

Since I didn't have a battle, Raikou and I were up next. Like Kasai he raised his hand after the battle started and gave up.

"After I heard what you did to Kasai I have no chance as well. Beat up Yurasu real good for me ne?" He said, winking at me as well as he walked off the stadium. Yurasu came down and took Raikou's place and we both got into our fighting positions. When the Procter said start Yurasu slammed his hands into the ground making blocks of earth come up from the ground. I had to jump multiple times to keep from being squished. I resorted to creating hardened air for myself to walk on and try to come up with a plan as I dodged the boulders flying at me. I wiped off the sweat and dirt mixed together on my forehead to keep the horrid mixture from going into my eyes. I was losing confidence in winning this match fast.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself as I mussed up my hair as I closed my eyes and try to think of something-anything to use against Yurasu.

"COME ON KAZE" I heard someone from the audience say. I looked and saw that the person was Naruto, waving his arms like an idiot "YOU CAN DO IT DATTEBAYO!!" I smiled at him. I looked down at an annoyed Yurasu. This guy was the guy who made my life a living hell, the best I could do was do something that I could use against him to return the favor… like getting beat up by a girl. I smirked. I had the perfect plan… now, the question was how to execute it?


	5. We've only been gone for 15 MINUTES!

Hello all! I decided to try a Naruto fic... I do not Own ANYTHING, except for Kaze, Mizu, Yuki, Yurasu, Raikou, and Kasai.

A Special Thank You to: dudekiller, Dark Wolf Goddess of the Moon, Lindsay-chan,

ENJOY!!!

Also, due to the fact I am trying to make these as long as possible, expect some delays in the future

Chapter 5

I bit my thumb until it bled and did some seals, and ones that were a little…odd, I ended up making a diamond type shape and slowly pulling it away from my body before jumping towards a wall and slamming both hands on the wall. I knew this summoning would hurt, I was just not ready for pain of this level, it felt as if my body was splitting apart, and in a way it was. What would you expect when the thing you are summoning happens to be the thing that resides in you? I shut my eyes in the pain and kept from screaming.

However, when the pain subsided a bit and I heard other people scream… well I opened my eyes to see to see if my summoning had come out correctly.

"You know Angin, I remember you being a LOT bigger"

"You were four Kaze"

"So?"

"Shut up"

"Meanie"

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I grinned at Angin before jumping on his head and we came crashing down onto the ground below (I was still suspended in air guys) and Yurasu had to dodge unless he wanted to get squished.

No Ones POV

Kaze whispered something in the larger Kitsune's ear and the two of them stopped. Kaze yelled

"Henge (transform)" and the audience looked on amazed as a bright light flooded the stadium and when the light dispersed the humongous silver-tailed fox with four tails was no more; however there was a figure of a man. This man had silver hair and silver attire, and Kaze stood happily next to this man. Yurasu looked absolutely terrified.

"Shall we Angin" Kaze asked. The man, Angin, smirked

"Let's" The two charged at high speed. Angin flexed his fingers and condensed air formed in his hand, he shoved it into the ground and watched happily as Yurasu flew into the air as the concentrated air blew up underneath him and caused him to fly in the air from the pressure. Kaze went on him quickly. Using Capoeira as her main style of fighting, she kicked him and swung her body enough so she could kick him again underneath her chin, causing Yurasu to fly in the air yet again. Angin took this as his chance and jumped into the air and began to lay many punches and kicks to Yurasu. Kaze stood up and waited for the seriously bruised Yurasu to retaliate, but then thought better, she created a web of chakra strings and made sure there was no way that her opponent could touch the ground, or anything solid. Angin noticed this at once and nodded his head in approval at this marvelous idea on how to weaken her opponent. Kaze jumped and grabbed one of the chakra strings and heaved herself up and waited for another chance to strike.

Just when it looked like it was the end for Yurasu, another Kaze appeared at of no where and tapped Yurasu on the shoulder. Once he turned around fully she gave him a few quick taps to his meridian and watched satisfied when he fell unconscious in the web of chakra. A poof sounded and the Kaze standing next to Angin, the one who did not use the Dim Mak skills, was gone, and with the clone gone, so was the chakra net. Angin quickly grabbed Kaze's arm, since she no longer had any control of the air since he was outside of her, and heard a satisfying thump of their opponent. Angin and Kaze floated down touched the ground gently and the audience began to cheer wildly.

"Going back inside will hurt more than going out." Angin whispered in Kaze's ear as they waved and smiled to the audience around them.

"I've dealt with it before, I can deal with it again" Kaze said before forming a seal where her fingers created an x (think Ino when she says 'Negate') and said "Negate" quietly and watched as Angin dispersed and turned into air, and watched as said air swirled around her feet, the pressure seemed to intensify as a pain in her chest started to form. She screamed at the top of her lungs when the pain intensified ten-fold as a bright light formed around her.

As quickly as the light came, was how quickly the light went. All that there was left was an unconscious girl next to her opponent who was also unconscious.

Weeks later

Kaze's POV

I groggily opened my eyes to see white all around me. 'D.amn hospitals' I thought as I lifted up my left hand to block the intense white from my eyes, only problem was I couldn't move my left hand. I quickly looked over on my left side and sighed in relief. I couldn't move my left hand because something was attached to it, more like someone. A sleeping Gaara was holding my left hand as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. I smiled slightly before brushing some of his hair back with my right hand. 'I must've made him worry when I was kidnapped' I thought, immediately feeling guilty. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He blinked a few times before looking surprised and sat up, letting go of my hand, and rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute doing this I wanted to glomp him, I refrained from doing so.

"You are awake" He said

"So are you" I said

"Where did you go?"

"I was kinda… kidnapped…" A look of utter shock came over him, before anger followed

"By whom?"

"Don't know, I didn't get a good look at their face. I barely made it away without them noticing. Then I got lost, barely had any food, let alone sleep, and I stumbled upon Konoha right before the finals started. That was purely by luck, I swear." I said "How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks. You may want to knock your opponent conscious again, since no one knows what to do." I laughed at this. "Figures no one knows Dim Mak" I said "Am I allowed to go now?" I asked and he nodded. I slowly sat up, cracking my back a few times and stood up. Gaara handed me new clothes and I went into the bathroom to change. Once out he took me back to the hotel so I could take a much needed shower, (remember, I haven't taken a shower in at least a… ew, I haven't taken a shower in over a month!) Gaara then took me Ichiraku's and I inhaled about forty bowls, I am not kidding! I even made Naruto stare at me as if I had four heads!

"How did you do that dattebayo?" Naruto asked looking at me in awe. Gaara glared at him.

"Try not eating correctly for a month than eat here, I bet you could do the same Naruto, ne Gaara-kun" I said, for I noticed the glare, and I hopped the suffix would stop the glare from turning into a glare fest. As expected the glare stopped immediately and he nodded in agreement before going back to his meal and calmly eating it. I smiled at him.

After lunch we met up with Kankuro and Temari for our trip back to Sunagakure. I waved goodbye to all my new friends and got my Chuunin jacket/vest from Hokage Tsunade. I put it on and didn't bother zipping it up, so people could see the top underneath.

I had almost 'forgot' to wake up Yurasu and was going to leave until Tsunade dragged me to the hospital with me yelling obscenities at everyone and everything that did not help me. I unwillingly woke up Yurasu and gave him his first dosage of what I called 'Revenge: level two'

"Hey loser, how does it feel to lose to a girl?"

We left Konoha after the rock head blew up at me.

Once at Suna Gaara forced me to go to his office so he could do 'paperwork'. This paperwork was just an excuse for us to make-out and after that wonderful period of time, for him to keep an eye on me. I kept myself busy with chalk and paper and drawing him, in different stances and such, and just let my creativity flow onto the paper. This kept me occupied for around an hour until I got bored. I ended up reading whatever Gaara was done reading and signing, which ended up with me being bored in around ten minutes. I then looked for anything else to do to keep me away from the evil known as boredom.

After an hour I had created a trampoline out of closely knit chakra strings, and was jumping on it and doing flips and other such things as part of my 'training from boredom' as I called it. Gaara would look at me every so often and just lightly laugh and shake his head at my crazy antics.

The trampoline got boring after an hour or so and I went back to annoying Gaara.

"Gaara, I'm bored" I said while sitting on his desk

"And, what do you expect me to do about it?" he said, not even looking up from the paper he was reading. I glared at the evil paper and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, entertain me" I said gently in his ear, before lightly nibbling his earlobe to see what type of reaction I got from him. He stiffened. I smirked to myself as he pushed his chair away from his desk, and pulled me to him and we began to make out, again.

"Bored?"

"No, I feel much better" I said in almost a purr against him. I had cuddled myself up on his lap and refused to leave.

"Can you get up?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You are the best pillow I can find in this room" I said and fell asleep on his lap.

I woke up some time later to someone poking me and I opened an eye to see Gaara was the culprit.

"Wake up, time to leave"

"Finally" I said before sitting up and stretching and yawing at the same time. "You are my favorite pillow Gaara-kun" I said before jumping off of him. He smirked when he heard the suffix.

"Good, because if anyone else was your favorite pillow I would have to kill them," He said, acting strangely serious. We both looked at each other before laughing (I was laughing my head off, Gaara was just chuckling).

"You know Gaara-kun, you are really cute when you laugh" I said smiling, before skipping out the door and down the stairs and out that door and into the street. Gaara was behind me in a flash, he then quickly grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me like that" He said, glaring slightly at me. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Gaara-kun" I said. He dropped his glare and we walked silently to his house.

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that, but you do know that I won't leave you, right? Unless, of course, something or someone keeps me away from you." I said as I clutched his arm happily.

When we walked into the house the familiar burning smell was there.

"Temari, give up, you can't cook!" I yell as I wave away the smoke and head towards the kitchen. "Kankuro? Were you trying to cook?" He nodded "Give it up, no one in your family can cook" I said as I grabbed the pan from Kankuro's hands and set it down on the stove as I opened a window and used a dish towel to disperse some of the smoke away so I could breathe a little better so I could focus my chakra on the seals I were forming to completely disperse the smoke.

Needless to say, I fixed dinner that night. I made teriyaki chicken with rice and vegetables. There were no leftovers. When I was cooking Gaara refused to keep me out of his eyesight. I didn't mind all that much, it was just starting to get on my nerves.

I trudged up the stairs with Gaara behind me and collapsed on our bed. I rolled over so Gaara would have room. Once he laid himself down he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Stay with me?"

"Is that the same as 'Go out with me?'"

"Yeah"

"I already considered you my boyfriend Gaara"

"Stay with me"

"I will until I cannot"

"What does that mean?"

"I came here from a different dimension, I may have to go back, and if I do, I cannot promise that I will be able to see you again." I said as I turned over so I could see his face "And that would gravely hurt me if that happened." I said as a lone tear cascaded down my cheek. He gently wiped it away and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want that to happen"

"Nor do I"

"Kaze?"

"Yes Gaara-kun" I said as I looked into his sea-foam eyes.

"I love you" I gave him a light smile

"I love you too" I then gave him a light kiss on the lips and snuggled into my 'official' boyfriend.

Two Weeks Later

I was painting in the Kazekage's office (Gaara-kun made sure I was never bored when he was doing paperwork, yes I still accompanied him to his office and stayed there while he worked) when the door slammed open and I watched slightly interested as a Jounin entered the room, bowed, kneeled, and handed Gaara-kun a scroll, then stood, bowed again, and ran out the door, after closing it of course. Gaara-kun opened the letter and cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The **Tsuchikage has been assassinated, the culprit was Yurasu. Wasn't he the one whom you fought in the final battle of the fourth-" I ripped the scroll away from Gaara and sat on his lap as I read the dreadful characters. **

**"I am sending this to you, Kazekage, so you know that the Tsuchikage has been assassinated by one of our own Chuunins, Yurasu. If you see this Yurasu, arrest him immediately and give word to us in the Rock Country…." I stopped reading the scroll and slumped against Gaara.**

**"Yeah, I fought Yurasu, but he was one of the six that I told you about. Even though I hated him with a passion, I never believed he could do something like this. We were supposed to bring peace, not chaos." Gaara held me against him as he nuzzled my neck.**

**"It will be fine" he said against my skin, making me feel all tingly inside.**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise"**

**One Week Later**

**"Hold them off over there" I yelled as I dodged more kunai coming my way and flung some more at the attacking Sound Nin. 'D.amn Yurasu!' I thought. In the past week the Mizukage was assassinated due to Mizu, and both Konoha and **Kumogakure (Hidden Village Amoung the clouds) were attacked by Sound Nin. All of these attacks have come after the Assassinations of the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage, which led Gaaga and I to believe that Yurasu and Mizu have joined Orochimaru and have attacks the attacks on the other countries.

I did random seals before I took out my hidden fans and created a tornado that blew through the competition and basically forced all the foreign Nin to scatter. I smirked to myself before paralyzing a Nin who had the gall to try to sneak up behind me.

Hours Later

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and I were huddled in a little group as we were currently surrounded by Sound Nin. I cursed under my breath and held my last two kunai tightly and protectively in front of me. I was almost out of chakra, like a lot of our Nin were, and especially the three Nin I was ith were as well. We were all breathing heavily which was not a good sign, and to put the topping on the cake, my plans were not working on the foreign Nin. I growled. If I summoned Angin out, not only would most of Suna be distroyed, but I would have no chakra left and pass out. Also, that plan would not work because I have been using Angin's chakra as well, which means that after I passed out, Angin would have to resort to smashing people, and some of our Nin would be in the mix as well. We were all screwed, and I cursed under my breath for that.

I got ready to block the attack of an approaching Sound Nin, but never got the chance when an orange and black blob going 50 MPH crashed into the head of approaching Nin with his foot.

"You know, the orange, black and yellow person said as he stood in front of me said "It's not nice to attack pretty ladies dattebayo"

"Naruto?!" I said surprised as I heard the famous 'dattebayo' rmark. He turned slightly and gave me a goofy smile

"Yep, some of the Konoha ninjas are here to help Sunagakure dattebayo" I smiled back.

"Thank you"

"This is our thank you for helping us" Someone else said and three Sound Nin stopped what they were doing. Opon closer observation I found that their shadows were connected and led to a Konoha Nin doing the rat seal.

"Shikamaru?!" Temari said surprised.

"Hi Temari, troublesome Sound Nin" Shikamaru said as the Sound Nin attempted to free themselves from their binds.

A Couple Hours Later

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and I slumped against various building heaving sighs of relief that the battle was finally over.

For some reason I felt faint.

"Guys" I said, all attention came onto me. "I feel faint" At those words people gasped. "What?" I said

"You… You're TRANSPARENT!" Ino yelled. I gawked at her before looking at my hands, I could see the sandy ground through them. I cursed and suddenly I felt the air being knocked out of me when everything went spinning.

One Minute Later

I flew to the ground and cursed once more as I nurtured my sore arm.

"Good thing I landed in the grass" I muttered.

"Kaze!! You're here too?" I heard two boys yell in unison, I looked up and noticed Raikou and Kasai running towards where I was. It was then I noticed what was behind them. I stood up quickly and spun around. We were back in the other demension. I looked at the big clock located on the corner of the building across the street from Raikou, Kasai's, and my meeting spot for our break in-between martial art practice. It read 5:45. We left at aproximately 5:30. We were only gone for 15 minutes! I gawked at the clock in horror. "What's wrong Kaze?"

"Guys, we were only gone for fifteen minutes."

"That can't be!!!" They both yelled in unison

"It's true, look" I said as I pointed to the clock at the corner. They turned and gawked at it too.

"Hey, Hey" We looked toward the direction of our school to see someone we least expected to see, let alone calling _us_.

"Yuki?! You're here too … and talking to us?!" Raikou said as he pointed to all three of us.

"Yeah, um I want to help you guys, you see, Mizu and Yurasu are jerks, and told me that I need to kill my Kage, but the thing is, I didn't want to. Also, Yurasu and Mizu, joined, Orochimaru" She said We gave her shocked looks.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said as I felt the familiar tingling feeling that usually meant that Angin wished to speak to me. I sat down on the ground before I fainted and not soon after I was talking face-to-face with Angin.

"Hello Angin"

"Hello Kaze"

"So, why am I back here?"

"The Wind country doesn't need you there at the moment."

"Oh"

"However, I am sure you know about the time difference"

"Yes"

"Well then, you need to train"

"Why?"

"Yurasu and Mizu never came back"

"WHAT?!"

"They are going to be continuously training, and if you and your companions don't continuously train than when you go back you will not be able to stop Yurasu and Mizu, thus ruining all chances of peace."

"But because of the time difference, how will we be able to do anything?"

"I can slow down time so there is no difference between their time and your time"

"Really?"

"Yes, now go and relay the message"

The tingling came once again and I found myself rubbing my head on the grass next to the bench where Yuki, Raikou, and Kasai were all around me looking worried.

"Hey guys, I got some news…" 


	6. Fighting, Rituals, Pain and Seperation

Sorry it took so long… Couldn't find out how I was going to this chapter…

This chapter is short

**ThE THEiF wOLF: Her's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get it out…**

**Dudekiller: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too**

Chapter 6

After they heard the news we created a system, we teach each other moves, mainly element-wise so it would be a shock to Yurasu and Mizu.

It was very hectic for the next three days that lasted years. We continued our system and took breaks only to sleep. After the three days were up the bright light that brought us to the places of our birth once again returned us to where we belonged. The sight that we held was quite a sight to see. The great villages of Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kusa, Taki, and Yuki were all working together to fight against Otogakure, which amazingly had an army of shinobi just as large as the other villages combined. The four of us gawked at the sight before us before we thought it best to intervene, especially when we noticed Yurasu and Mizu killing groups of people in one go. We jumped off the cliff that we were transported to and into the center of the fighting. I blocked one of Yurasu's moves while Kasai quickly blocked Mizu's next move. The look of total shock on their face was priceless. All of us smirked in turn.

"So nice to see you again, Yurasu, Mizu" I said, as the smirk on my face grew. The fighting around us seemed to slow as most of the villages behind us (we were facing Otogakure) were looking at us in shock. After all, we all just disappeared, and here we are, same clothes, and looking the same as the day we left. Due to Angin's spell, we did not age, for it was truly "three" days.

"Kaze?" A voice behind me said. Raikou took my spot in blocking Yurasu as I turned around to see a much older, taller, smexy-er Gaara. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Three years did him good.. REAL good. He swept me in his arms and swung me around before setting me on the ground once more and crashing his lips onto mine. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I loved the feeling of _reaching_ up to hold him and to feel his smooth hair in-between my fingers.

However, all good thing must come to an end, and the "awing" and the throw up sounds from all around us stopped our little make-out session. We parted our lips and embraced each-other while he whispered in my ear

"We will finish this later" I nodded in his grasp and we parted once more, both looking longingly in each other's eyes before acknowledging that this was not the time or the place to be lovey-dovey. We turned our separate ways and began to fight once more.

Using a freezing Jutsu I learned from Yuki I froze around thirty people, and then knocked a ton out using Dim Mak. I sighed, bored already and noticed that Kasai, Yuki and Raikou fighting Yurasu and Mizu. I grinned like the fox inside me and jumped into the fight and instantly we broke off into pairs to fight the "betrayers". Yuki and I were against Yurasu, while Raikou and Kasai were fighting Mizu. I smirked, mainly because Yuki wanted her revenge for the Chuunin exams, while I wanted to embarrass him as badly as I did in the Chuunin Exams.

As I had originally thought, Yurasu was not expecting us to use Fire and Lightning based Jutsu, so we had a little bit of an advantage.. that is until he got pissed and used higher level Jutsus and Yuki and I were backing off quite a bit.

"How did he learn that?!" I asked in between heavy labors of breath to Yuki

"I don't know" Yuki said in between heavy breaths.

Yurasu did a number of hand seals at a very rapid pace and a huge boulder popped out of nowhere and hit me square on, causing me to fly out of the fight by miles.

I grunted at the weight of the huge boulder and slowly drifted out of consciousness against my will.

I woke up to a something I wasn't expecting.

"Hey Kakuzu, she's waking up"

"Knock her out then Hidan we need to get to the headquarters so we can do the ritual" "Kakuzu" said.

'Ritual? What?! What are they talking-' Something that "Hidan" had hit me on the head.

I felt very weird, like I was having an out of body experience

"Angin?"

"What.. is.. it.. Kaze?" Angin said in pain

"What's happening, and why are you in pain, what is this "ritual" they were talking about?"

"The ritual.. ah.. removes.. me.."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock

"I wish.. ah.. I was" Angin said painfully, tears formed in my eyes

"I don't want you to leave me"

"That's not the worst part though.." Angin said sadly

"What can be worse than you leaving me?"

"The survival rate for you" Angin said painfully. I was silent for awhile until the pain started coming to me as well.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked

"How could I forget?"

"You said I would probably never get to stroke your fur again"

"Well, what's stopping you now?" He asked, smirking while I grinned

I grabbed a handful of Angin's soft silky silver fur and stroked it for the last time, crying into it at the same time

"You know you probably will never get to feel my fur again after this" Angin said

"Keep saying that and I probably will be able to see you again" I said "What happens after the ritual?"

"Most likely I will be put into another person"

"How much time left do we have together?"

"Seconds"

"Give the next person hell for me then" I said, giving him one last grin while tears fell from my eyes, he chuckled and licked me for the last time

"That I will Kaze" I smiled at him

"Hey Angin?"

"What?"

"Without you can I go dimension traveling?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Kaze"

"Yes"

"I will always remember you"

"Ditto"

A wave of pain overcame both of us as we were separated from each other.

THIS IS **NOT** THE END!!!!


	7. Pain, Hair Pulling, and Cuddling WTF?

Sorry it took so long… Couldn't find out how I was going to this chapter, I hate it when that happens multiple times…

This chapter is short

* * *

**moonchild524: Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy this one as well**

**Dudekiller: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too. It's pretty short though**

**Mischievous Wolf of Twilight: Yes, poor Kaze, and you will find out what happens next in this chappie**

**Kaiyt: I plan on having Angin come back, just not sure how or when.. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up in pain sometime later, gasping and sputtering for air. I felt very weak compared to how I usually did. I heard distant sounds of fighting and slowly opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I attempted to get up but moaned in pain by just lifting my arm. I forced myself up to a sitting position before looking around. A statue of two hands, fingers up, were before me.

I felt empty, and was instantly reminded that Angin was not with me.

I felt like crying

After a few minutes I forced myself into a standing position and once I got my balance I attempted to walk, falling a few times in the process, to the sound of the battle going on.

Once I got to the cave walls, walking became easier, and I was out of the cave in no time. At the entrance I saw a sight to my sore eyes, quite literally actually, the light blinded me for a while, and my eyes were still sore after adjusting to the light.

Gaara was fighting a guy with slicked back blonde hair, and Temari and Kankuro were fighting a guy who had his face covered.

I figured the best thing I could do included the element of surprise, and the one who needed the most help was Gaara, so I did the first thing that came to my mind..

I jumped on his back and began pulling his hair.

"Stupid freaking idiot" I said through gritted teeth as Gaara stopped in his tracks and Kankuro and Temari's fight stopped all together. They were all staring at me, except for the guy who I was currently on, tormenting him by pulling his hair that once was gelled back perfectly.

"F.ucking b.itch get off of me"

"Not in your life, you f.ucking idiot, who do you think you are, attacking my boyfriend who also happens to be the Kazekage? You an idiot or something? Or do you just prefer brain-dead?"

"You b.astard, when I get my f.ucking hands on you.."

"You'll do what? Use your mighty gel of death? Ooooo I'm so scared" I said sarcastically while pulling his hair with one hand and choking him with the other. He tried going to the direction of what looked like a scythe, but Gaara had a wall sent up to keep him from going to his weapon.

"Nice try" Gaara said

"Idiot, did you really think he wasn't going to try anything?"

"How are you still alive?" The guy's partner asked, still in shock

"What, did you honestly think I could DIE?!" I said, lying through my teeth. I knew it was because Angin and I had been separated a couple times before, and that was the only plausible thing I could think of that would make sense. I also knew that if I died now I had NO chance of coming back to life so I had to be careful.

The guy who I was on began flapping his hands for air and soon fell. I got off of him and brushed myself off, before turning to the guy's partner. I cracked my fingers and my neck

"Your turn" I said, smirking evilly while getting into a good fighting position. He did a few hand seals, and I instantly recognized what he was doing and almost sighed in relief when he "poofed" away. I fell on my butt and calmly took breaths in and out, trying to calm myself down. "Ha! And here I thought my bluff wasn't going to work" I mumbled to myself once I knew he was gone

"Kaze?" Gaara asked

"Yeah" I said looking up at Gaara

"How ARE you still alive?" He asked as I fell down to rest on my back and used a hand to block the sun that was beating down on my exhausted form

"Angin and I were separated before. I guess my body was used to surviving without him when we were apart and that's why I am still alive.. other than that I have no idea" I said, still taking deep, slow, breaths.

"About you not being able to die?" Kankuro asked

"A lie I came up with on the spot" I said "It worked though, the guy left"

"You okay?" Gaara asked, kneeling down next to me

"Other than being deathly exhausted I'm fine" I said. I felt him picking me up carefully. "Thanks" I said before yawning and cuddling up into Gaara's arms

"Let's go home" Gaara said, and together the four of us flew off to Sunagakure.


	8. Awkwardness and Tears

Sorry it took so long… Couldn't find out how I was going to this chapter, I hate it when that happens multiple times…

This chapter is short, but longer than the last one

* * *

**Dudekiller: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too. It's at east longer than the last one.**

**Mischievous Wolf of Twilight: Yes, her fighting style has always been unique, ne? Sorry for the delay…**

**Kaiyt: Haha, the gel of doom! That would be good for my Itachi story too…. And I kind of rhymed… wow… continuing on…**

* * *

Chapter 8

As I suspected Gaara did not allow me out of his sight once we got to Suna, which was fine by me.

I walked into his house and up the stairs because I was exhausted, once entering his room I seen he made a few changes, he had brought in a desk so he could work from home and brought in all the things I had left in his office. His arms snaked around my waist as I stared at the changes as he huskily whispered in my ear

"I couldn't stand not having you around me so I decided to move everything in here, where I can still smell your sweet scent" I smiled like a little schoolgirl before yawning. He gently pushed me towards the bed "Go sleep" He said as he headed towards his desk. I obeyed, (I mean have you SEEN HIM?! Who WOULDN'T obey him?) and got into his bed and even though he said he could still smell me, the only thing that I could smell was him, his cinnamon-y, musky scent that could only be Gaara.

My eyes fluttered open to see Gaara sitting down and watching me sleep.

"I missed you" He said and I smiled, realizing that he didn't see me for three years and just being able to see me sleep was a miracle when he probably thought he would never see me again.

"What happened with the war?" I asked

"After the four of you showed up Mizu and Yukio fled, taking their army with them. Apparently they did not expect the four of you to show up, neither did I in fact" He said

"When did you start speaking all elegantly and all high classy-ish?"

"What?"

"Never mind" I said as I rolled over and stared at the ceiling "Everything is so different"

"What did you expect, three years have passed since you were last here" Gaara said oh-so-regally

"I don't know," I said as I glanced back at the red haired hottie. I smirked slightly as an idea popped up in my head "Gaara, I'm bored" I said. He blinked a few times before catching my drift and smirking slightly himself before he got up and walked over to the bed and pounced on me. He began kissing my neck as his hands threw the sheet that was in between us away from him. His hands roamed my body as mine combed through his blood red locks. Soon his kisses began going lower until he came to my collar bone and began nibbling and sucking that. His hands found my shirt and began going underneath it, soon reaching my bra..

His lips moved upward until he finally reached my mouth in which I hungrily opened him and our tongues began wrestling each other in the most erotic of ways. His hands began to reach under my bra..

"Gaara, dinner is rea-" Temari said as she barged into our room. She stopped short at the sight before her. Her mouth had forgotten how to function properly as her jaw became slack and her words became indecipherable as she looked upon the form of her youngest brother, who happens to be the Kazekage, who just happened to have his hands up the shirt of a girl who suddenly appeared from nowhere.. again.

"Temari, what's taking so lo-" Kankuro said until he to saw the sight that Temari had just seen, which, unlike his sister, not only surprised him, but made him proud "Man, Gaara, I never knew you had it in you, good job!"

I sighed at Kankuro's reply and nudged the current Kazekage off me and pulled down my shirt before getting up off the bed and heading out the door, Gaara following soon after me.

"You need to put locks on your door" I whispered to him as I sat down at the table and Gaara, of course, took a seat next to me.

"That I do" He answered. "That I do"

A little ways into dinner, which I must say wasn't bad for Temari, Gaara asked something I wasn't really ready to answer

"When do you think you'll disappear again" He asked, sounding like he had to say it, but was afraid to hear the answer. He didn't expect me to do what I did though.

I began to cry. It was slow at first but then I began to sob as I put my hands to my face to hide my tears, and to muffle the sounds of my pitiful sobs. Gaara was taken back from this reaction and scooped me up into his arms before giving his siblings a look that clearly said "get the hell out of here" He began to whisper sweet things to me to calm me down and to try and figure out what was wrong. But Gaara isn't much of a patient person, he can be, but when he wants something, his patience goes out the window, and he wanted to know why I was crying.

His solution was to grab my hands, which were still covering my face, and force them away so he could see me clearly. Once he did that he asked

"Why are you crying?"

"I will never disappear again" I said, doing the weird hyperventilating sound when one tries to force themselves to stop crying.

Gaara was confused "You are crying because you'll never disappear again, so you… don't want to be with me?!" Gaara said, confusion turning into anger

"NO! I'm crying because the only reason I won't disappear is because Angin is gone, and when you asked me when I was going to disappear I remembered Angin, and that is why I was crying. I have mixed feelings Gaara, I want to stay with you and never have to worry about leaving you again, which I can do now, but at the same time I want Angin back!" I said "I'm just so confused, I don't know what to think, or what to feel, I just-" Gaara hugged me tightly, which shut me up as I wiggled closer to him and continued crying. He gently began to stroke my back before coming to my hair and taking out the tie and combing his fingers through my tresses of black hair, his gentleness eventually calmed me down, and he used his sand to take us up to his room and once there he ended up laying on the bed, and getting me as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry"

"'S okay" I said, snuggling up to him further, and finding a comfortable spot for my head on his chest. I relaxed completely as I felt his chest go up and down with every breath, and felling the thumps of his heartbeat. "Don't leave me" I whispered

"I won't" He said as he protectively put his arms around me. We fell asleep soon after.

I awoke first and found it nearly impossible to get out of his grip. I ended up giving up to the redhead and resolved to resting on his very comfortable chest instead. After waiting for thirty minutes for the Kazekage to wake up I got bored and thought of an excellent way to wake him up without getting him pissed off. I wiggled my way up until I was just above his head and slowly brought my lips down to his in a sweet yet equally passionate kiss, I knew he had woken up when he began to take control, and I knew he was fully awake when he rolled over so he could be on top. We broke apart after a minute and he gazed down at me lovingly with his aquamarine eyes.

"I haven't slept since you left" He stated as he looked down at me. I was shocked to hear this "but if I end up being woken up like I was just now, sleeping may very well become my favorite hobby" He said, making me laugh as I brought his head down once more for another kiss.

"Gaara"

"Yes"

"I'm glad I met you" I said before getting up and heading downstairs to make breakfast, Gaara at my heels.


	9. A Map and an Idiotic Plan

Chapter 9

* * *

After breakfast Gaara insisted I train. But we found there was a major problem, without Angin I had no chakra, with no chakra I could not be a ninja. I sighed at my luck.

I cried and Gaara comforted me as well as he could, but the only thing that I could think of to make me feel better, I concluded, was finding Angin and be put back together with him, for I had a giant hole of emptiness, and if I was bored, I could feel it intensify. I needed Angin back.

* * *

One week later

* * *

I tossed and turned in Gaara's arms that night, and woke up breathing heavily. I sighed in relief and willed my body to calm down when I realized where I was before relaxing and then using Gaara as my pillow once more.

'Great, another night with no sleep' I thought as I turned as much as I could while being restrained by Gaara's strong arms so I could halfway see the ceiling, and still see Gaara's sleeping face. He looked content and peaceful when he slept. Which was the exact opposite of I have been sleeping lately. I have woken up from slumber in a panic, and had to deal with the newfound emptiness I have felt since Angin was taken from me. Tears flooded my eyes as I quickly wiped them away.

'I need to get Angin back' I thought as I kissed Gaara's cheek

"Hn"

"I need to go to the bathroom" I whispered. He loosened his hold on me and I kissed his cheek once more "Thank you"

"Hn" I walked down the hallway to use the facilities as I thought of a plan to get Angin back. Most, if not all, concluded I would probably die. I sighed. I walked back into Gaara's room and looked at his desk

'If I should not act then just finding the Akatsuki until I come up with a plan would be wise' I thought as I quietly sat at his desk and rifled through his paperwork scanning for any information. I sighed. It wasn't working.

I resorted by taking out a blank piece of paper and began drawing a map of this world. 'The last place Akatsuki was known to be was where I knocked out one of them which was near Iwagakure. But that cave did not look like anyone actually lived there so they must live somewhere else. From what Gaara told me about Akatsuki they are most likely to be found living in a cave, so if they did not want to be found in this area' I thought as I circled and lightly colored in the area 'Since they were found there before then the next place with a bunch of cliffs would be here' I circled the mountainous area of Kumogakure 'Now I have a theory, I just need something to verify.' I thought as I sighed as I racked my brain 'The kidnappers from the Chuunin exams' I thought 'If the kidnappers were really the Akatsuki' I thought as I retraced where I was in Konoha and where I escaped and drew out a rough map 'Then they were headed to this area' I thought as I circled a smaller part of area of the mountains of Kumogakure. I heard Gaara move and I stiffened and look behind me 'Gaara would never allow me to find the Akatsuki' I thought 'So I will have to do this without his permission' I folded up the map and put it behind the desk with a bit of tape. I walked over to Gaara and went to lay on him once more, and I stayed awake, mulling over what to do, as I waited for a time when I could wake Gaara up so I could make breakfast.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

"Please train with me" Kankuro said "I promise you can beat me up"

"No" I said stubbornly. "I will not fight you"

"Why?"

"Because, you have chakra and have a way to get away, I do not, I will just become the happy little housemaid" I said through gritted teeth

"I do not want you as a housemaid" Gaara said

"What else can I do? I could get severely hurt because of not having chakra to dodge an attack, all I have is what I had in the other world, and here it just doesn't seem like it is enough" I said as I once again grabbed the duster just to have Gaara use his sand to knock it out of my hand again. "Stop it Gaara"

"You stop and go train with Kankuro"

"If you want me to train then give me someone to train with who will not use chakra" I said, my voice raising

"Fine" He said, controlling his breathing "I will contact the Hokage and have you train with Rock Lee and his sensei Gai"

"Fine" I said as I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me Gaara reluctantly sat down "I am sorry I got you angry" I said

"I am sorry I raised my voice at you"

"I just want to fight someone who is at my own level" I said kissing his cheek. He grabbed my hand and stopped my face for going too far

"I just don't want you to get hurt; I want to make sure you can defend yourself"

"I know, but without chakra it is so hard"

"I am sure it is, but it will be even harder for me to let you go to Konoha without me"

"What?" I asked surprised

"I can't leave, I have a mountain of paperwork to do" He said and I looked down

"I don't want to leave you though"

"I know you don't but I need to make sure you train, so if I take your demands this is the way it will have to be." He said before getting up, "I will write the letter to the Hokage now" And with that he went up the stairs, and I followed.

Gaara allowed me to use his backpack to pack in and two shinobi were ordered to follow me wherever I went. We made it safely to Konoha in a four day travel, since I could not run and keep up with the other shinobi we were forced to walk. Gai and Rock Lee were at the gate waiting for the little group I was in to arrive and they greeted me with a giant hug in their weird green outfits.

"We will show you the power of youth!" Gai said. I stepped back

'This was a bad idea' I thought

* * *

By the end of the week I knew it was a bad idea, but I was getting stronger, I learned how to push my body far past what I thought my boundaries were. A month later the two shinobi I was with had dinner with me at the ramen shop. I ate 40 bowls that night, and I reluctantly paid when the two shinobi refused to pick up the bill. They were walking me home via the shortcut when I knocked them both unconscious and using the speed through weight training I acquired I projected myself over the wall.

It took a month but I felt like I was ready for my plan. I mentally pat myself on the back.

My plan was to get Gaara to believe that I needed training

To refuse to be trained by people who used chakra, making it so I had to be trained by the only two shinobi we both knew: Gai and Rock Lee

To grow underneath their weird training and get to the point where my abilities we honed to find the Akatsuki and to reunite with Angin

Other than that my plan was nonexistent.

Taking out the map I made over a month ago I followed it, using what bits I remembered from coming the opposite way to get back to Konoha to the area of which I believed the Akatsuki hideout was… near the mountains of Kumogakure.

Once in the mountainous area of where I needed to be I searched and waited, and to my luck I heard a noise of rock separating and moving and I ran as quietly as I could to the noise. I saw someone emerge, the same person I knocked out and I ducked and hid until I was sure he did not see me and slipped through the opening.

'He probably did not notice me because I have no chakra' I thought, as I tiptoed through the cave, attempting to be as quiet as possible when I came upon a living room, where three people in the same black cloak with red clouds and white lining where reading, one had his back to me, his meridian exposed, I crawled, holding my breath as I did so until I was directly behind the couch. I took the moment to strike the man in front of me in the meridian. He slumped and fell onto the floor, causing his two teammates to jump up, and I too stood. They both looked at me and studied me.

One had blond hair; a girl most likely with a very flat chest. Her bangs whooshed to the side, and the other a blue man that looked oddly like a fish.

"Wait, she is the girl Hidan said that attacked him and survived the extraction" The blue man said

"I thought you look oddly familiar" The blond said, his voice far too deep to be a woman's

"Woah… you're a dude?" I said in disbelief. The blue man chuckled and the blond got angry, so angy his face began to turn red as he clenched his fist

"Why you…" He said as he charged. He lunged at me and I dodged before he got near me and kicked him in the face. He landed with his back to me and I quickly tapped his meridian to have him go unconscious.

"I want you to take me to my demon" I said to the blue man who looked at me with shock

"Why would I?"

"Because I am sure you heard I can't die, and if you don't your friend's deaths will be for nothing" I said, lying through my teeth. He glared at me before walking away,

"Follow me" He said I reluctantly followed him down a hallway to a door, which he took a key from around his neck and used it to unlock the door, "There you are" He said before pushing me in and slamming the door. I stared in shock as the demons in the room looked at me, some of their mouths began to water, and some did not care; one did not do anything and my fears diminished when I realized it was Angin, I ran to him and clutched his silver fur as I heard the conversation outside the door

"She wanted to see her demon Pain-sama"

"And you let her?"

"She killed Deidara and Kakuzu, Pain sama"

"Did you actually check to see if they were dead?"

"… no"

"Angin, I missed you" I said as I hugged the giant fox, he brought down his head and nuzzled my head against his

"I missed you too"

"I didn't see the harm in it Pain-sama if anything she would be ripped to pieces"

"May I" Angin asked

"Please do" I said as I stood back and Angin jumped inside of me once more. I screamed in agony and unbeknownst to me I began to flicker and disappear when the door finally opened and the fish and the man known as Pain looked at me in shock.


	10. Cobalt AKA Konan Joins the Party

Chapter 10

* * *

I groaned as I sat up

I was in the familiar area that I kept reappearing to in my world I sat up groggily, I looked around but it looked like I was the only one here

"Angin" I said as I looked at the clock tower that wasn't moving "Why am I here without anyone else?"

"Because the Akatsuki have taken the demon inside of Kasai, and plan to take Raikou's as well"

"How are we going to do any good here then?" I asked

"I overheard the Akatsuki members talking about a girl that used to be in the Akatsuki by the name of Konan, she blew up her room and they believe that she went back to her world, your world. I want you to find her"

"Okay" I said as I got up and headed to the library, walking around the cars that once were speeding down the streets and looking in awe at the frozen streets of Tokyo. Once in the library I grabbed a computer and attempted to write Konan's name in the search bar. "Angin, you are going to need to speed up time for me to do research" I said and in an instant the world was going at normal speed. I again typed in Konan's name. I got some hits in Russia, but nothing seemed legit.

"She had the power to control metal, and there was talk of a dimensional travel machine she was building" Angin added

I typed in dimension travel and an article popped up as a hit, curious I clicked the link and noted it needed a password to see the article. I typed in random things and luckily it allowed me to view the article, which read:

"On January 12, 2011 an explosion at the main building of the Kodachi Company occurred at 7:30. Luckily no one was in the building but it has been noted that there was a dimension travel machine in the building, and it was the thing that blew up the building and it is believed to not be a terrorist attack…"

I looked at the picture that came with the article and sighed, the machine did not set off the explosion for the entire building was leveled. I went to the Kodacahi Company's website and looked up employees. Most of the other links were off limits to the public, but the employees had yet to be.

'The company probably believes it is a terrorist attack and will fix the website soon to protect their employees' I thought as I looked at the date it was last updated, which was a year ago. I looked at the pictures and came across a picture of a girl who looked older than me but easily the youngest in the company, Cobalt Ravencroft. I looked at another article that the site had that stated that Cobalt had disappeared.

Making another tab I typed Cobalt Konan metal and another hit in Russia occurred, curious now I clicked the link stating that a young metal genius had arrived in Anadyr and had already created something that made the company she had joined stock increase dramatically. I clicked on the pictures of the employees and noticed a blue haired girl with blue eyes and a lip ring, she looked familiar and I switched to the other tab. The two were identical. I switched to the other tab once more and wrote down the address to the girl, before everything went quiet; I looked around to see everything was frozen in time. I walked out of the library

"I slowed down time so it is half of the other world's time, you need to find her"

"Okay" I said as I took off running. Once to the edge of Honshu, which took about an hour in real world time slowed down I looked at the ocean "How am I going to cross this?" I asked

"Run on it" Angin replied "You have chakra now, so run on the water"

"Okay" I said, using chakra to keep me from falling in the water I stepped into the ocean, since I had never done this before I was frightened, and sank into the ocean a few times before I finally got used to it to start a slow jog, and once used to that a full on run, and once comfortable with that a run with added chakra to my feet to have my strides become longer.

Another hour in real time, even though it took about a day by running because of the slowed down time, I had arrived on the shores of Hokkaido. I was tired for running for a day in this slowed down time and once in Hakodate I sat and grabbed peoples food, eating to my heart's content. I wondered through town and wondered in a hotel where housekeeping was entering and slid inside before taking a nap.

I was done with my nap in about 15 minutes in real time and went off running once more until I hit the ocean on the other side of Hokkaido and dashed above the ocean, heading along the Kunli Islands and heading up finally into Russia, the Kamchatka Peninsula, which took another hour and a half real time. I stopped briefly for food, taking a plate of food off of a tray a waitress was holding and sat and ate it in a town I guessed was Petropavlovsk Kamchatskiy. I gathered food from the outdoor market after putting the now empty plate of food on the tray before running further north until I hit the Kolyma Mountains, where I then had to hike. Munching on the food I had gathered I made my way through the mountains as the temperature dropped until I finally hit Anadyr. I looked for the street I had wrote down and found the building. I entered and went to the main desk, going behind it and rifled through papers until I got to Cobalt's alias' name, Konan Pavlov. She was to be found on the second floor in room number 218. I walked up the steps and entered the room and found the girl that I was looking for, easily three of four years older than me behind a desk working intently on her next latest project.

"How do we get her to enter the slower time frame Angin?"

"Touch her" And so I did

She jumped from the touch and brought up her hands defensively

"Кто вы и что вы хочет?"

"What?" I said in Japanese. She tilted her head

"Who are you?" She said in fluent Japanese

"My name is Kaze"

"What do you want?"

"I need your help Cobalt" I said. She looked at me as if I were weird

"My name is not Cobalt"

"Of course not, you changed your name most likely when you were with the Akatsuki and renamed yourself Konan" Her jaw slacked

"How do you know this?"

"I am a Jinchuuriki, and I just came from that world"

"That is impossible; I destroyed the dimensional travel machine"

"So it was you who destroyed the Kodachi Company's building"

"Er… ah" She said in shock

"I need your help" She snapped out of her mild shock

"Why?"

"Because you used to be a member of the Akatsuki and the world you left is now in shambles and nearly in a constant war"

"Why would I go with you" She asked. I blanked

"Tell her that she can go back to pranking the Akatsuki" Angin said in my head

"You can go back to mercilessly pranking the Akatsuki and exploding things" I said, adding the explosions as an afterthought.

"How do you know about that?" Cobalt asked "If you are truly a Jinchuuriki than how would you know about the pranks I pulled on the Akatsuki members.

"My Jinchuuriki and I were separated and I got him back, he was listening to the conversations of the Akatsuki while we were separated." I said truthfully

"Oh" Cobalt said as she slumped down in her chair

"I know it is hard to grasp but I can prove it"

"How"

"Look at your watch, notice how the seconds have stopped working you are frozen in time, because time has slowed to half of the world that you left" She stared at her watch in shock before looking at another one of her clocks

"How are you doing this?"

"My Jinchuuriki" I said "Now that you believe me will you help my friends and I stop this war?"

"Okay, but I need to create some things"

"What things"

"Weapons, bombs, if what you say is true about this war I will need to make these things for back up… then we go shopping"

And with that Cobalt went to work creating smoke bombs out of some weird chemicals, when questioned she answered

"It was a prank I pulled while in the Akatsuki that I remodeled, make a shopping list and add gas masks to it." I raised an eyebrow at this but did as she asked. "What is your primary?"

"Air" I answered

"Do you like wearing boots?"

"Yeah why"

"An idea for an invention," She said as she got to work on some technology before stopping. "Come on" she said as we walked out of her room and into the city, heading towards an outdoor market place. "Find some boots you like" She said as she looked around, grabbing articles of clothing and trying them on, and placing some in a basket. Meanwhile I was trying on boots before spotting a pair of black boots that stopped directly below the knee, I found my size in the back and tried them on, loving them instantly

"I found the ones I like" I yelled to Cobalt

"Good now find gloves and choose an outfit" I raised an eyebrow at her statement

"Why?"

"Because time has stopped and some clothes from the other world will shock your opponents, and make it sexy, you are a kunoichi after all" She yelled back

I did as she said, finding some black gloves, a short black top that looked like it was wrapped around the person who wears it and stops below the breasts, and some short jean short paired with fishnet and a knee length black jacket made out of jean. I twirled around in my outfit and Cobalt applauded

"That looks nice on you. Hand me the boots and get something, anything made out of metal, and lots of it, and while you are out grab some food that would be good for the road." I nodded and took off the boots and handed them to her as she went off to her office, and I put back on my ninja sandals and grabbed a basket to find weapons and metal items. At a weapon stall I jumped the counter and emptied the glass case filling the basket instantly. I dropped it and went in search of food. I found a stall where they sold energy bars and grabbed as many as I could hold before dumping them in a basket and finding some instant ramen, and some M.R.E.s . Once the basket was full I went back to the first basket and thankful for my new training with Gai and Rock Lee, was able to carry both baskets to Cobalt's office. Once there I saw she was building the technology she had created before we went shopping into the bottom of the boot and was currently giving the finishing touches on one of the boots. I gently put the baskets on the ground

"Can you go get about three duffels from the market Kaze?"

"Sure" I said as I left the building once more to go find what Cobalt what she wanted. I came back once I found them.

"Can you fill those smoke bombs in an equal amount in each of the duffels?"

"Sure" I said, doing what the inventor asked as she finished the second boot.

"Finished" She said and when I looked at her she threw me the boots. I caught them effortlessly

"Now let me see your gloves" With that I took off my gloves and let her transform them into another weapon

After finishing the placements of the smoke bombs I continued with the food and the weapons.

"Don't bother putting food into one of them, just place the metal" She said. This statement made my head tilt

"Why?"

"My body cannot handle food because of my mother's experiment, my food as been replaced with metal"

"Ah" I said as I took out the food stuffs of one of the duffels and placed it in the other two, and took some of the weapons out of the two duffels with the food and placed them into the one without.

"Here" Cobalt said and threw me the now finished gloves

"So what do these things do?" I asked

"The boots will float without using chakra, and the gloves will turn into claws, for an added weapon" She said, not looking up from her work. I put on the boots and then put the gloves on and tested them out

"This is awesome!" I said happily, swiping the air with the claws while floating. Cobalt smiled, still not looking up from her work. I landed on the ground and walked over to her desk "What are you making?"

"Explosives" She said "Land mines to be exact" She added

"Oh" I said, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, just sit tight almost done"

Cobalt was a master inventor, it did not take her long to create things and modify them if she had created them before, which she had with all the things she had created in front of me.

"There, ten land mines ought to do it, if not I can make more" She said and I gingerly placed them evenly into the duffels

"Ready?" I said to both Angin and Cobalt

"Yep, how are we getting there?"

'Good question, Angin?'

"You just need to touch her"

"By touch" I said as we both gathered the duffels, me grabbing two easily in one hand and we grabbed each other's hands

"Then let's go" Angin said to me, as Cobalt and I were transported to the world we both knew, to aid the side who wanted peace. The nauseating feeling of traveling through time and dimension hit us both as we appeared on a hill _behind _the enemy lines, and their warriors. We both ducked in unison

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"My plan, this was your idea"

"You are older" She sighed at my antics

"How about we use the element of surprise" Cobalt said, grinning evilly, causing me to grin mischiviously as well

"This is going to be fun"


	11. Fish Sticks Plant Boy and Draco Join In

If you are confused about this chapter I recommend you read "I'll Cut the Strings Because I am Not Your Puppet" because Cobalt is from that story.

Anyway Enjoy

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Damn it" I cursed

"What?"

"I forgot to get the gas masks"

"Don't worry about it" Cobalt said holding up two "I got them when getting my clothes" She said and untangled the said object from her belt loop and winked as she handed me one "With that said we should use stink bombs first" She said and in unison we brought out the stink bombs out. Cobalt brought out two lighters from her pocket and found a branch and took out a piece of rubber

"What are you doing?"

"Making a sling shot" She said as she wrapped the rubber along the two ends of the branches. I grinned at the idea

"What if we had multiple slingshots?" I whispered

"Good Idea" Cobalt said "But I only have this one piece of rubber"

"Then a little bit of recon work is in order" I said before hopping skillfully over the bush and landed quietly and hid behind one of the tents and waited for people to fully exit the tent before ravaging for anything stretchy. My favorite stretchy item was actually the straps on a bra. I gathered up bras and other stretchy fabrics and took my finding to Cobalt, who had gathered up branches in her wait and we cut the straps off the cups of the bras and tried them to the sticks, testing them before going to the next one. We had fixed up around 15, since we broke a couple of them. Cobalt pulled out a pile of paperclips before we set the slingshots in a row and cobalt took out the rope that she snagged from a tent and she had the slingshots pulled tight with the help of the paperclip on the rope and I set a tiny version of the larger smoke bomb on the rubber/bra strap and then to the next one and so forth until we caught up with each other at the end. She handed me a lighter and with a nod I went to the end of the line of smoke bombs. With the next nod I flicked open the lighter and lit the slingshots one by one until we got to the middle. We quickly put on the gas masks and we both pulled the rope, having half of the smoke bombs do what we wanted and fly off, just not as far as we wanted. Cobalt and I grabbed the failed ones and threw them, before grabbing the duffels and groping for the larger smoke bombs and lighting them as we rushed past the bushes, letting them fly. I stood in shock for a second when I saw people begin to make out. Cobalt grabbing my arm, reminding me I was on the battlefield now. We continued this routine of lighting smoke bombs and letting them fly until we were out, but it didn't matter, we were nearly at the frontlines when we ran out. The fighting stopped as the two of us came out of the pink swirly smoke and once the air was clear enough we took off the masks, having them rest as a necklace of sorts, causing a bunch of people to gasp and jaws to slack. The blue man from before stared at the blue haired female next to me and pointed for a while before realizing his mouth was open

"You!"

"Ouch, is that the best comeback you can think of Fish sticks?" Cobalt said sarcasm dripping off of every word, having her arms cross at her chest

"Fish sticks?" The blue man said anger rolling off of him in waves "You insignificant bitch"

"Well of course you are called fish sticks, Kisame" Cobalt said, smirking "Because, really, what happened to you, you let yourself go!" She said evilly "If I kill you now the quality of your meat will no longer be good enough to make sushi out of"

I choked up a laugh at that one, causing Cobalt to smile even more.

"Did Itachi's death affect you that much?" Cobalt added "That your lover was killed make you forget about keeping the quality of your meat at sushi grade level?" Cobalt said, wiping a non-existent tear, at her sarcastic words "I pity you" She said "Losing a lover is hard"

I was laughing enough to be on my knees at the face that Kisame was giving Cobalt. Kisame lunged at Cobalt, taking out his gigantic sword at jumping, Cobalt jumped as well, expecting this action, and once above Kisame she put her hand down and Kisame was suddenly pushed into the ground, a huge hole where he was to land. I stared at the hole in shock, still on my knees before looking up at a smug looking Cobalt.

A plant thing sprouted up between Cobalt and I causing me to scream and jump out of the way. Cobalt grabbed a bottle from her utility belt and sprayed it him without another thought

"AHH" two voices screamed in unison from the plant thing. Cobalt kicked him

"And don't think I won't do that to your children too" She threatened, before kicking once more for good measure.

A blonde slicked back haired guy from the frontline came up to Cobalt next

"Ha he looks like Draco Malfoy" I proclaimed happily, pointing

"Ha, doesn't he" Cobalt said happily and I jumped over the still screaming plant and the ginormous hole and the two of us jumped happily in a circle "I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you Princess Hidan?" She asked causing me to once more cough up a laugh. She grinned

"Jashin-sama-"

"Is non-existent, how many times do I need to tell you this?" Cobalt said. I looked at the two weirdly at that comment. I didn't understand, but Hidan did. He growled

"Bitch, I will kill you, and your blood will be an offering to Jashin-sama you whore!"

"Now now princess, you know how impolite and rude it is to curse, don't make me dress you up in a pink frilly dress again"

I stared at Cobalt in shock

"You did that?" I asked in wonder

"Yep" She said proudly causing Hidan growl again "And I'll do it again in a heartbeat" She yelled to Hidan. Hidan began to visiably steam "By the way Jesus loves you" Hidan looked confused "Why don't you wear a shirt?"

"Huh"

"It's because you are a man-whore aren't you?"

Hidan growled and began to grind his teeth

"I'm curious, what do you use to keep such an even complexion?"

"Why so you can use it on your fucking acne ridden face?"

"My face is not acne ridden you man loving whore!" Cobalt said, getting angry before attempting to calm down "Besides, you would need the cream for your complexion since you glow like a glowstick, and you probably need it so the guys will come your way"

"Bitch"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cobalt said sarcastically, smirking all the while. "Did you not want to come out of the closet just yet"

"You will die for Jashin-sama!"

"You mean Jasmin-sama" I burst out laughing as he charged, his three headed scythe high in the air. Cobalt stepped to the side, kneeing him in the groin and grabbing the scythe in one smooth motion. She looked at the man on the ground in between us with mild interest as he curled up in pain. She took a bite out of the scythe

"My scythe" He squeaked his voice higher than usual. I chuckled; Cobalt finished snacking on the scythe before throwing the pole down at him and forcing him into the ground as well and sprayed next to me with the bottle still in her hand. I turned around and sighed in relief, the plant thing had attempted to eat me, and I was so distracted I didn't even notice. I hopped over the Hidan hole and went on the other side of Cobalt, for more protection.

"This is awesome" I said "I don't think I have laughed this hard in ages!"

"Thank you for bringing me back here, I forgot how much fun this was"

"How did you do that with Hidan and Kisame?"

"I forced their Calcium and any other metal object away from me. I am basically a walking magnet anyway" She said

We smiled at each other and together we turned, awaiting Cobalt's next target and thankful of our new found friendship.

* * *

Credit:

Jesus loves you, the shirt question, man-whore, out of the closet, and the complexion questions came from:Curse of the Anonymous Prankster which can be found here: .com/492288-chapter-1-kisame


	12. Attack of the OCs

Okay, I have had MAJOR writers block with this story, and that I believe is blatantly obvious. You have no idea how many different attempts I have made to this chapter alone! SO to help me actually write and finish this story I am doing the unthinkable… I am taking my favorite original characters and throwing them into the midst of the chaos of war. This is also where I will be showing my newest original character that has been mulling around in my brain for the good part of a year.

So yeah, hopefully this will be enough to bring a new chapter to life, or better yet an end to this story!

P.S. I am tired of writing in first person… so I'm not going to do it anymore

P.P.S. The reason this is so far off canon is it was created before ITACHI DIED…. In the manga. It still was not clear who the jinchuuriki were for the demons I used in this fanfiction, so I threw them in my own characters. Ugh

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Cobalt and Kaze stood facing the rest of the Akatsuki and Kaze found her hands resting cockily on her hips at the work she had done thus far. The cockiness showed directly on her facial expressions as she grinned nearly uncontrollably.

* * *

"Why are we waiting Dattebayo! Let's go!"

"Shandaro! Naruto-baka shut up!"

"We should attack, ne Ame-chan" Naruto asked the girl standing awkwardly next to the blonde hyperactive ninja who looked up in shock at the boy

"I don't know Naruto-chan" she said hesitantly as she bit her lip, her fear written very clearly in her body language.

* * *

"Raiki, are you sure this is a good idea?" A man with white hair and ice blue eyes asked the girl with blood red hair with orange streaks that was pulled into a high ponytail and looked like fire. Her catlike greenish silver eyes gleamed iridescently in the sunlight.

"Yup, and what I did I tell you about calling me by my given name?" She asked as she sent a light glare at the man

"Sorry…._ Shinigami"_ He corrected

"Thank you Yuurei (Ghost)" The woman said before looking over to the man on her right. He looked ticked off, as always, and his orange eyes contrasted against his navy hair that stuck up in different directions around his face "What about you Youkai, you ready for this?" She asked and grinned, showing her elongated canine teeth.

"Whatever" He said looking away, his arms crossed and the woman sighed

"What would Kakashi say about this?" Yuurei asked

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Raiki said confidently and the man sighed

"With the plan you have set out he is going to notice and he is not going to be happy"

"Oh well for him"

"You should be a little more worried about his reaction; he is your husband after all"

"Whatever" Raiki said and grinned before jumping off the cliff she was on which caused the two men she was with to sigh before following her example.

* * *

Cobalt looked over the people she used to associate herself with and paused to think of Itachi. He would have wanted her to take down this entire operation. And that is what she was going to do.

* * *

"Alright, so I am going to rush in with my shadow bunshin no jutsu and you follow me and watch my back" Naruto said to the girl who in turn looked at him like he was an idiot

"You want to attack the Akatsuki, who want to capture you, with shadow clones?" Ame asked her crush incredulously. Naruto stepped back in shock

"What idea do you have?" Naruto asked and the girl blushed a this question before looking down and moving the dirt with her right foot

"I could use my Kekkei Genkai" Ame offered

"What's your Kekkei Genkai again?"

"I can see dead people" she said bluntly

"How is that going to help?" Naruto asked confused and Ame sighed in slight frustration as she grabbed a kunai and slit her wrist making her friend freak out

"What are you doing? !"

"Relax Naruto-chan" she said as she put her kunai away and painted her blood on three empty spaces near her, which upon contact three people emerged, scaring the shinobi waiting and watching for orders. "Naruto, this is Kyou, my brother, Shinikaru, and Netsui, they are my senseis" Ame said "And they can help us" she said and Shinikaru smirked

"Damn right we can, after all, they can't hurt us since we are already dead"

"But the fact remains that we are still awaiting orders" Ame said quietly, reassuring the blonde bombshell that he would be able to do something soon, after all, he wasn't a very patient boy.

"Sasuke is out there" He said grinding his teeth together

"I know, and all will be okay" Ame said, placing her hand gently on his bicep which caused the blonde boy to look at his friend and give her his trademark grin, causing the girl to blush.

* * *

"Do you have any other ideas Cobalt?" Kaze asked and the woman sighed.

"I have a feeling Pein-sama is going to oreder them all to attack me, I do not know the three new recruits though, one has the same kekkei genkai as-" She started before stopping, she closed her eyes remembering her love, and felt her emotions rise before pushing them down further.

"As who?" Kaze asked

"It doesn't matter, and unless something happens soon they are all going to attack and I will find it difficult to hold them all off" Cobalt said in all seriousness. She rubbed her fist in her outstretched hand "Playtime is over" She said as she glared at the remaining Akatsuki before grabbing her trusty bottle and spraying beside her which issued a scream from the plantlike being.

* * *

"Haha" Raiki screamed causing attention to be brought to her by the small group of men under her who were lucky enough to be far away from the gases floating around to still have control of their mind. They unsheathed their swords as Raiki flipped and unsheathed her black swords before stabbing them in the chest of two of the slower ones before disappearing. She appeared feet away and on the ground and quickly stabbed two more men with her katanas as the sunlight glinted off the fresh blood from the edges of the black swords. She grinned maniacally, already giddy from t he few kills she had done already and continued slicing and stabbing before disappearing and reappearing and following the same routine. Her friends, landed nearly unnoticed because of the chaos she was ensuing by herself, added with the screams from the men of

"Where is she?"

"Where did she go?"

* * *

Yuurei grinned before he dilated his pupils, from the effect of activation his Kekkei Genkai, deciding to freak the men further and adding to the chaos as he literally walked through people. The screams and yelling widened

"Ghost!"

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Youkai sighed slightly before unhooking his large buster sword and swiped the men around him to remind people that he was still there. He rolled his eyes as the people got wide eyed when they looked at the man. He was quite intimidating after all, with his broad shoulders that had metal armor on them to make him look even more terrifying. He rolled his eyes before activating his Kekkei Genkai and his clothing instantly exploded in flame, causing even the men daring to come closer jump back in slight fear as Youkai held out his sword horizontally from the ground and blow fire on his sword, which began to turn red. The men began to back off, when with a sudden movement Youkai pushed the sword away from him and toward the men who combusted with the flame on his body. The screams of pain added to already ensuing chaos now included the high pitched screams of intense pain. Youkai shrugged it off and walked past his burning victims.

* * *

Yuurei grinned as he allowed his sword to solidify and stab the man in front of him before he had it go back to his ghostlike self.

"Ghost" A man yelled pointing to the white haired man

"That's my name" He said while grinning and winking at the man "Don't wear it out" He added before stabbing the man. Seeing that Yuurei was actually attacking men people charged the man and he laughed when their swords and throwing weaponry went directly through him

* * *

Raiki appeared next to Youkai and disappeared with him before getting close to Yuurei, blocking a failed attempt at a stealthy kill.

"Everything is set Yuurei, you want me to blink you away from all of it or do you want to just ghost yourself out of harm's way?" Raiki asked

"Eh, blink me" He said as he solidified and Raiki grabbed her two teammates and blinked far away from the men and closer to her beloved and once on solid ground connected her hands to form the seal of the Tiger and a wicked grin formed on her face

"Kai" The redheaded woman yelled quickly as a giant explosion blasted behind her. Her grin intensified as she walked arrogantly and happily toward the group of her allies

"Raiki!" A man yelled and pushed his way through, he looked very angry, well, the fourth of his face you could see showed he was very angry

"Hi honey" Raiki said as she waved, unaffected by the waves of anger washing over him.

"I thought you were staying in Konoha" He said, the anger that he felt portrayed to the woman, who scoffed in return

"And let you have all the fun, I don't think so" She said, scowling at the masked man who sighed at her response

"What about Aikou?"

"She'll be fine, she's in the house. She's a big girl, she can last a few days without us"

"You left her in the house?"

"Yeah, it's fine, it has a seal" Raiki said as she waved it off. He slammed his hand to his forehead

"She's six"

"So? At that age I was killing" Raiki said as she walked past him

"Who are you?" A redheaded man, younger than Raiki asked, his sea foam eyes contrasted against the black that surrounded them

"I am Ikazuchi Sutoraiki, also known as Raiki, Shinigami, and 44. What up?" Raiki said while grinning

"What's wrong with her?" Kakashi asked her adoptive brothers

"She giddy from killing" Youkai said

"And that explosion"

"What village are you from? There was no order to attack, and as such you disobeyed a direct order"

"Ah, whatever" Raiki said, still grinning and shrugged, walking past the Kazekage

"Excuse me, I am a Kage"

"And I am a Huntress, I am in no way bound to your rules and regulations, let alone your orders" Raiki responded, clearly not effected in the least by his words. Gaara glared at the woman before looking at the Hokage who had come up behind him. Kakashi once again face palmed himself by his wife's behavior and her interaction by a Kage that was their ally.

The Hokage sighed before rolling her eyes and put a hand on the younger Kage's shoulder

"What she says is true; a Hunter is not bound by Shinobi law. Raiki" Tsunade yelled and Raiki looked at her

"Hai"

"Please do not dishonor the name of Konoha" She pleaded

"Haha, that I can do Hokage-sama" Raiki said with a grin

* * *

"Well that was a good enough distraction" Cobalt noted and Kaze looked in absolute awe a the damage the woman had done.

"I'm glad she's on our side" Kaze replied


	13. The Battle Ensues

Okay, I have had MAJOR writers block with this story, and that I believe is blatantly obvious. You have no idea how many different attempts I have made to this chapter alone! SO to help me actually write and finish this story I am doing the unthinkable… I am taking my favorite original characters and throwing them into the midst of the chaos of war. This is also where I will be showing my newest original character that has been mulling around in my brain for the good part of a year.

So yeah, hopefully this will be enough to bring a new chapter to life, or better yet an end to this story!

P.S. I am tired of writing in first person… so I'm not going to do it anymore

P.P.S. The reason this is so far off canon is it was created before ITACHI DIED…. In the manga. It still was not clear who the jinchuuriki were for the demons I used in this fanfiction, so I threw them in my own characters. Ugh

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Tsunade-obaa-chan what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked and Raiki paused to look at the boy

"Hi Naruto-chan"

"Hi Raiki-san" Naruto said and Raiki decided to hang put and listened, intrigued. Kakashi pulled her into his embrace

"_Some _of the Kages are unsure of whether or not we should attack"

"That's stupid, those two showed up and disabled a majority of the army against you, and Yuurei, Youkai and I assassinated a small fraction-"

"A small fraction? That was about 1/16th of their army!" Ame said in awe

"Yeah, a small fraction" Raiki said, slightly peeved at the younger girl. She looked shocked and did a slight sidestep behind Naruto

"It's okay Ame-chan, Raiki-san is awesome, she won't hurt you" Naruto said to reassure the girl. Ame bit her lip and once more stood beside Naruto. Raiki tilted her head a bit

"You two would make a cute couple" Raiki said and Naruto and Ame instantly blushed and Sakura was so blown away by the comment she looked like she swallowed a gumball and was chocking on it. Kakashi rested his forehead on her shoulder. Raiki turned her attention to the two women on the field. "It looks like the guys in the black cloaks are going to attack those two" Raiki said and Kakashi held her tighter

"Wait for the signal to go with the rest of us" Kakashi said and Raiki sent him a look that clearly said absolutely not

"I will be fine, Kakashi-kun, I was a level five, and the three of us were named the best assassination squad of the Hunter tribes"

"That was almost four, five years ago"

"So?"

"You might get hurt" Kakashi said quietly and Raiki scoffed before ripping his hands off of her to swirl around in obvious anger

"I might get hurt? ! Really? You might get hurt on every single fucking mission you go on but I don't force you to stay"

"Language" Kakashi said

"I at least know that you are more than capable of defending yourself" Raiki said before glaring at her husband and clearly ignoring his interjection "Which is apparently too hard for you to reciprocate" Raiki said before turning her back to him in a huff. Yuurei and Youkai rolled their eyes at Raiki's behavior

"She is just bitter there aren't very many hunters left after the butchers" Yuurei said quietly to the masked man "And she is annoyed she can't kill and blow stuff up like she used too" Yuurei said in an afterthought. Kakashi didn't say anything or make any notion of hearing the ghost. "If it makes you feel any better the three of us have been killing since we were old enough to pick up a sword, we had to fight, and kill, others our age, and that is where Raiki, Youkai and I met"

"Hunters did that?" Kakashi asked back

"Raiki never told you?"

"Told me what?" Kakashi asked back and Yuurei sighed before moving his athletic black turtleneck so he could see the curse seal on the crook of his neck. Kakashi stood still in shock

"Our childhood was spent with the man" Yuurei continued "That's where she got her eyes, it's where we all got our eye's, our Kekkei Genkai, the only thing that is actually Raiki's is her ability to create explosive devices through her blood… but yeah… anyway, she'll be fine."

"That somehow does not reassure me" the masked man told the white haired man.

"Oh well, that's the best reassurance I can give" Yuurei said and shrugged.

"We still can't attack can we Hokage-sama?" Ame asked politely, causing Gaara to look at her thoughtfully

_Is she the only one who actually respects her leader here?_

"No not yet"

"Oh, in that case DEAD PEOPLE ATTACK" She yelled pointing to the cloaked men of the Akatsuki. Shinikaru decked her in the head

"Dead people? Is that how you treat your sensei?"

"Can you just attack them?" Ame asked rubbing her head where the ghost hit her

"I don't know if I want to know" He replied earning a look of shock from the girl before she looked down

"What's the point of having a Kekkei Genkai if what it does is useless" she muttered

"Come on" Kyou said and dragged the Taijutsu expert forcefully and Netsui happily gloated to Shinikaru's face that he got beaten by a little girl. Netsui, Shinikaru and Kyou began to attack the semi distracted Akatsuki and Ame cheered

"Go dead people" earning a sharp look from Shinikaru to the girl, who waved innocently

* * *

With the battle already starting Raiki itched to join, but knowing that they were much stronger opponents stopped to ask for advice

"So, Hokage-san, Kazaekage-san. You seem to know a bunch about the Akatsuki. What are the remaining members strong points and weak points, if you know them"

* * *

Cobalt didn't waste any time with the battle against the Akatsuki starting and attacked any who came near her by forcing them away, turning into paper, or forcing them into the ground. She had to admit she missed the thrill of messing with these individuals and wished she could see Itachi just one more time.

* * *

Kaze took to using her fans to raise up in the air and do her Kaze Soushi: Shippou Tama (Wind Element: Silver Bullet) to as many people running towards the already ensuing battle with Akatsuki and Yurasu and Mizu.

* * *

Raiki, filled with the information at her disposal turned to her brothers and ordered "Yuurei, you fight Sasuke, and once you knock him out we are bringing him back to Konoha" she said, making Naruto grin. She added through signs to beat the crap out of him while he was at it, even if unconscious even to the point of an inch from death, and Yuurei smirked "Youkai, you go after the blue dude, Kisame, or whatever the fuck his name is since he has a ton of chakra, is water based, and has a huge fucking sword like you. I will go after the freak who worships whatever the fuck his name is since he is someone who could produce a serious problem" Her brothers nodded and Kakashi sighed "Stop whining, I'll be fine, like one of those fucktards could hurt me" Raiki said "And if they do I'll blow them up" She added in an afterthought with a wicked grin on her face. She quickly dove in for a kiss on the lips of her husband and was heading to the battle her hands itching to grab her weapons and fight.

She blinked herself in front of the Akatsuki before demanding "Which one of you motherfuckers is Hidan?"

* * *

"Oy! Gill face, dead dude, blue face" Youkai asked and a very annoyed Kisame turned to look at the man as Cobalt let out a laugh

"He knows his new name! haahaha" Cobalt said, rubbing salt in the wound as Kisame's eye twitched.

"You are dead"

"Ha, not by a dead dude like you, have you tried breathing?" He asked sarcastically as he smirked. Kisame dropped his sword in front of him, expecting a look of shock but received none from the navy haired man as he did the same "Looks like this is going to be a battle of strength" Youkai said as he lifted his sword and charged.

* * *

Yuurei was one for not making himself known unless it was for his own entertainment as he tapped Sasuke on the shoulder "Hi Sasuke-gaki. I have been sent to beat the living crap out of you and drag your ass back to Konoha" He said with a grin and the redhead female as well as the boy obviously from the Mist scoffed at the man.

"Hn, I doubt you are strong enough to do anything to me" Sasuke said as he glowered at the man, reaching for his sword. Yuurei continued grinning and kept his mouth shut for the most part for about a minute, when he simply said

"You slimy pathetic cocksucker" His face still showing he was happy, as did his grin, as his eyes glinted with mischief.

Hunters were not known for their polite language, especially when they were on the assassination squad.

* * *

Kaze did another Silver Bullet, knocking ten more people and slightly dizzy landed on the ground and waited for her vision to clear. When it did her two least favorite people were walking towards her.

"Yurasu and Mizu" Kaze muttered under her breath as she struggled to stand. She had used a lot of her chakra to fend off the other soldiers in their army and now she had to fight her two worst enemies by herself.

_Where is everyone else?_ She thought bitterly


End file.
